Bestias
by Dan G. Panterita
Summary: AU.:. Donde todo fue "CASI" lo mismo sólo que no hubo beyblades, pero sí bestias bit y transformaciones totales, parciales, obligadas y elegidas…
1. AHORA I

**Disclaimer: Beybalde no me pertenece, pero miren, puedo dormir con eso.**

* * *

 _I'm on a roll_! _Also_ que yo no he visto Beyblade en 14 años… i'm sorry (?).

* * *

Kai no estaba muerto, sólo estaba al límite de su propio cuerpo y Tyson no odiaba a Brooklyn pero si se lo ponían en frente tal vez si le daba otros dos trancazos nomás para desquitar la rabia por no poder hacer nada. Era más fácil a final de cuentas, y según la secuencia de pensamiento de Tyson, culpar a las incontrolables bestias de sombras que tenía Brooklyn en su interior por retrasar el encuentro con su amigo, más que por las heridas que le había infligido.

Claro que si Hillary estuviera ahí le diría algo que Tyson siente, pero no sabe explicar y es que no era Brooklyn al que odiaba -a final de cuentas el pobre muchacho era tan víctima como todo lo que Boris tocaba y él japonés lo sabía- sino a sí mismo por no darse cuenta antes de lo que estaba pasando con su amigo.

Kai no era igual a él o Rei (o Daichi, Hiro, Robert, Johnny, Lee, Julia, Raul en fin…), y aunque sí era igual a Max, la situación había sido taaaan diferente para ambos que esto sólo era algo que sucedería tarde o temprano. Porque ni toda la amistad ni todo el apoyo pudo contra todo el desmadre con el que Boris había envenenado a Kai a través de inyecciones, trasplantes y entrenamientos infrahumanos durante tantos años que el negligente de su abuelo lo permitió. Tal vez Dranzer no dejaría morir a Kai, pero su cuerpo, _su cuerpo ya había tenido suficiente._

Las palabras de Tala aún retumbaban en su cabeza, y la conversación seguía dándole vueltas.

" _¿Y porque tú no estás muerto?"_

Tyson sabía que esa era una horrible pregunta para alguien que acababa de salir de un coma pero Tala ni se inmuto porque al igual Kai -recordó con coraje- y el resto de los "blitzkrieg boys", el pelirrojo no tenía en alta estima la preservación de su propia vida.

" _Porque mi cuerpo me odia."_

A veces olvidaba que lo que para él fue un regalo y para personas como Max, una segunda oportunidad; para Kai, Tala y todos los que cayeron en las manipulaciones de Boris sería un tormento de por vida.


	2. ANTES I

**Disclaimer: Beyblade sigue sin ser mío. De serlo hubiera puesto un equipo de beyblade latinoamericano super chido y desmadroso.**

* * *

¿Se acuerdan de la parte en el summary que dice "donde todo fue CASI lo mismo"? bueno, el _**"CASI"**_ esta en mayusculas porque soy yo exagerando un chingo. Nada es lo mismo. _At all._ Lo lamento un poquito pero al mismo tiempo no tanto...

Gracias totales a _SilentGambler_ por dejarme gritarle esta pendejada y a S. Hisaki Raiden por su lindo review. A Toaneo también.

* * *

 _ **ANTES I**_

Todo empezó con un golpe. Porque con Tyson nada empieza tranquilo o gradualmente, todo es de golpe, sin avisar y es sobre la marcha que tiene que aprender a lidiar con ello (la muerte de su madre, la ausencia de su padre y el abandono de Hiro…). Esta vez no fue diferente.

—¡Tyson!

.

.

.

 _El plan original era hacerle un favor a Andrew, después de su trabajo ayudando en la tienda de cartas, Tyson iría a casa de su amigo por que necesitaba que le echara una mano pintando sus miniaturas de D &D. Y tomó un atajo, porque eso de batallar no iba con él, porque el favor era tan rápido y minúsculo que no era necesario tomar el camino largo a casa de Andrew. Tomó el puto atajo que casual y convenientemente lo llevaba por las bodegas abandonadas, esas que había sido quemadas hace unos meses atrás y nadie usaba._

.

.

.

—¡Kenny sal de aquí!

.

.

.

 _Porqué no había nada que temer, casi anochecía pero había suficiente sol para que el cielo aún estuviera rosado. Nada malo podría pasar y fue cuando lo oyó._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—No va a funcionar, pequeño estúpido. ¿Cuánto crees que me tome matarte y hacer lo mismo con ese inútil? Puedo asegurarte que menos de lo que me tomó alcanzarlos.

.

.

.

 _Había sido el grito más fuerte y desgarrador que Tyson había oído. Lo estremeció hasta la médula y aunque había sentido un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, su instinto fue más rápido que su cerebro y corrió porque, ¿cómo no ayudar a alguien problemas? ¿Qué clase de bastardo sería?_

 _Pues, a lo mejor uno vivo._

.

.

.

—Si fuera un estúpido no estarías aquí en primer lugar —gruñó Tyson en uno de esos arranques de rebeldía que nunca le había traído nada bueno a lo largo de su vida. Este, por ejemplo, le trajo a su cabeza otro golpe contra el suelo de madera del dojo.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Los gritos siguieron y Tyson no tuvo ningún problema en seguirlos. La voz era de un chico, casi podía jurar que un niño. Continuó ignorando a su sentido común y el hecho de que estaba oscureciendo, porque lo único importante era seguir corriendo y cesar esos gritos que no hacían más que alterarlo. Fue cuando los sintió casi en su oído que sabía que a la siguiente vuelta que tomara los vería. Y se hubiera esperado cualquier cosa pero no lo que se encontró._

.

.

.

—¡DÉJALO!

Oyó y sintió el impacto de algo estrellándose contra su atacante porque lo tenía encima suyo. Así que era imposible no saber la estupidez que había intentado Kenny en lugar de huir.

—¿No te has ido?

Algo se movió en el aire, demasiado rápido que pareció cortarlo.

—¡ARRG NO!

Y Tyson sabía que tenía a Kenny.

¿Cómo había conseguido a tan buen amigo en tan mal momento?

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _La única razón por la que pudo verlos era porque la bodega estaba lo suficientemente destruída que la poca luz de día que quedaba se filtraba en el edificio. De otra manera le hubiera sido imposible reconocer, aceptar y creer que estaba viendo a un chico de alas negras y expresión salvaje intentando arrancarle el brazo a otro más pequeño._

 _Se quedó en blanco._

 _Los gritos aún se oían, y el chico de alas negras seguía torciendo y jalando el brazo con sus... ¿garras? Parpadeó, su mirada se posó en la sonrisa salvaje presente, retorcida y gozosa que tenía y parecía ensancharse cada segundo que pasaba. Su instinto volvió y le dijo que se fuera, pero su cuerpo reaccionó a medias y sólo alcanzó a dar un paso atrás._

 _Un paso mal dado. De esos malos pasos que tienes cuando caminas sobre un piso perfectamente plano. De esos que te hacen creer que te vas a caer y por los que reaccionas desproporcionadamente fuerte con un grito ahogado para el pequeño tambaleo que es en realidad._

 _De esos jodidos malos pasos._

 _—¿Trajiste a otra rata entrometida?_

 _Tyson levantó la vista para comprobar con horror que la atención de los brillantes ojos amarillos del chico estaban en él. Bueno, al menos el otro pobre había dejado de gritar, y ya sólo oía sus gimoteos._

 _—Yo...yo… ¡CORRE!_

 _No se lo tuvo que decir dos veces, dio media vuelta y corrió lo más rápido que pudo por donde vino. Oyó el aleteo golpeando contra el aire, y supo que lo estaba siguiendo._

 _Más adelante, Tyson recordaría ese encuentro y sabría que corrió con mucha suerte. Suerte por que Carlos no era una bestia, suerte porque estaba en un lugar con demasiado material tirado y olvidado, pero sobre todo, suerte por ser un idiota que no sabía lo idiota que era._

 _Carlos —que en ese momento no era Carlos, sólo el lunático mutante con alas que lo quería matar— apenas había logrado asomar su cabeza fuera de la entrada de la bodega para cuando Tyson ya estaba girando su cuerpo lo más rápido que podía para golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas con el tubo que había encontrado entre los escombros._

 _No se espero a ver si lo había noqueado, que con darle en la cabeza sería suficiente de momento, así que agarrando el tubo con fuerza regresó a la bodega. El chico seguía ahí de pie, tan petrificado como él estuvo al llegar, y sosteniendo su brazo derecho, ese que le hubieran arrancado si Tyson no hubiera llegado._

 _—¡Vámonos de aquí!_

 _El chico asintió, Tyson lo alcanzó y juntos salieron por la abertura que había al otro lado de la bodega. Nunca se soltaron de la mano._

.

.

.

—Me encargaré primero de ti.

Y aunque la garra seguía anclada al rostro de Tyson, hundiéndose más en la ya de por sí resquebrajada madera del dojo, sabía que no hablaba de él.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Se llamaba Kenny, le decían "Jefe" y ya sabía el nombre de Tyson. Iban a la misma secundaria. Se hubiera disculpado de no ser porque estaba más ocupado en correr lo más lejos posible de las bodegas y dejar a Carlos atrás._

 _La explicación sencilla fue que Carlos era el típico chico rudo que creía que podía andar por ahí molestando a los niños nerds de secundaria como él. Y aunque Tyson había escuchado de él, nunca había tenido el disgusto de encontrarselo, al menos no en situaciones normales. Kenny seguía una meticulosa investigación que lo había llevado a las bodegas y descubrió lo que siempre había querido pero de quien menos hubiera deseado._

 _—Nunca pensé que él —el constante jadeo lo interrumpió—, que él sería, sería un monstruo._

 _—Yo nunca hubiera pensando que algo así existiría en primer lugar._

 _Cualquier otra pregunta no fue hecha porque sólo podía pensar en que tenían que esconderse donde Carlos no pudiera encontrarlos y no iban a correr el riesgo de ir a cualquier de los lugares que frecuentaba Kenny._

 _Fueron al dojo._

 _Vaya que era un idiota. Pero al mismo tiempo no tanto._

.

.

.

Tyson había creído que lo peor que había escuchado de Kenny habían sido sus gritos, pero se había equivocado y feo. Porque cuando gritaba al menos sabía que el aire entraba y salía de sus pulmones, que alguien podría oírlo, que estaba vivo y luchando. Nada comparado con los sonidos guturales que salían de su boca en esos momentos. Su voz luchaba por salir —un grito, lo que fuese— pero Carlos no lo iba a permitir. Cortaría su aire hasta que no quedara nada y el cuerpo de Kenny no se moviera.

Apretó los dientes furioso, empezó a mover las piernas pero Carlos seguía sentado como si nada sobre él, tan imperturbable como cuando Kenny lo golpeó. Arañaba y golpeaba el brazo cuya garra seguía en su rostro, pero la única prueba de que le estaba haciendo algo era su risa descontrolada.

—Tranquilo que ya casi termino.

—Hijo de puta.

—Tienes una gran boca para alguien a punto de morir, Tyson.

El chico no dijo nada, siguió arañando y retorciéndose, tenía que hacer algo.

—¡Kenny!

¡Lo que fuese!

—Es inútil, Tyson.

Kenny no tenía tiempo, no tenía una segunda oportunidad. No sí él no se la daba.

—¡KENNY RESISTE, TE VOY A SACAR DE AQUÍ!

¡A la chingada con lo que le pasara! ¡Si alguien tenía que salir de ahí, que mínimo fuese Kenny!

Pero ya no oía nada.

Se detuvo, Carlos reía y Kenny lanzaba un último suspiro.

Y el puño derecho de Tyson conectó con la mandíbula de Carlos, quitándoselo de encima con tal fuerza que el chico salió lanzado contra la pared, atravesandola.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Su abuelo no estaba cuando llegaron, andaba de viaje con su club de kendo y Tyson nunca había agradecido tanto estar solo. Aún así, no llevó a Kenny a su cuarto o a la cocina. Lo llevo al cuarto de entrenamiento._

 _—¿Estaremos seguros aquí?_

 _—Carlos no sabe donde vivo, supongo que sí._

 _—¿Eso es una espada?_

 _Tyson se giró, notando la reliquia familiar que había captado la atención de Kenny: la espada del dragón._

 _—Sí._

 _—¿Y está afilada? ¿O en serio es muy vieja?_

 _A pesar de la última pregunta, era obvia la esperanza que el más pequeño tenía en la nueva arma que parecía haber encontrado. Tyson suspiró._

 _—Sólo es una reliquia Kenny._

 _Se acercó a donde estaba. La espada estaba en un pedestal de forma vertical con la punta hacia abajo, estaba tan vieja que aunque limpia el material se veía viejo, tenía grietas y estaba desafilada. Inclusive el dragón tallado en el mango apenas y se distinguía._

— Aunque, mi abuelo cree que si algún día lo necesitamos, ese dragón podría ayudarnos.

 _Kenny lo miró._

 _—No sé tú, pero considerando lo que acaba de pasar, creo que hoy es ese dia._

 _Tyson hizo una mueca. Pero también, un mutante con alas lo acababa de intentar matar. No tenía nada que perder, por lo que puso su mano sobre la espada y con su dedo pulgar tocó el grabado del dragón._

 _"Si estás ahí, protégenos."_

 _—¿En serio creyeron que los dejaría ir así como así?_

 _Tyson no pudo reaccionar tan rápido como hubiera querido; no había ni terminado de girar la cabeza para cuando Carlos ya tenía su garra oscura en su rostro, empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas contra el suelo, sentándose encima suyo._

 _—Tú serás el primero._

 _Tyson, aún con el aturdimiento por el golpe en su cabeza, intentó tomar a Carlos por la muñeca para quebrarla, pero era inútil. Nada de lo que le hiciera movería esa mano que parecía estar hecha de cemento._

 _—¡Tyson!_

 _—¡Kenny sal de aquí!_

.

.

.

Cuando Tyson abrió los ojos, lo primero que notó fue estaba afuera y era de noche. Lo segundo fue que le dolía el cuerpo como nunca en su vida: sus músculos le ardían, como si los hubieran estirado más allá de lo permitido y ahora estuvieran gritándole al oído que había sido un pendejo. Y sus manos, parecía como si las hubieran hecho pedazos cada uno de sus huesos y alguien acaba de volverlas acomodar.

—...que… que ¿qué pasó?

—¡TYSON!

Reconoció la voz. Se paró de inmediato y se arrepintió casi al mismo tiempo, porque el dolor que lo atravesó podría jurar que le dio en lo más profundo de su alma. Así que se volvió a echar contra el césped de su patio, aunque eso igual no fue buena idea.

—¡¿QUE CHINGADOS ME PASÓ?! –gritó exasperado.

Kenny estaba ahí, así que Carlos también debería estar ahí. Pero… Miró a Kenny sin mover la cabeza, porque tenía miedo de provocar otro dolor como el último. El chico de lentes se arrodilló a su lado. Lucía bastante bien, vivo al menos. Aunque fue en ese momento que pudo notar las marcas en su cuello gracias a la luz de luna.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó alarmado. Algo no estaba bien —¿Estás bien? —miró a todos lados con la vista— ¿Dónde está Carlos? ¿Qué me pasó?

—Carlos ya no es un problema.

Tyson no se pudo controlar a pesar del dolor y giró su cabeza levemente hacia su derecha para poder alzar la vista y ver a la persona que había hablado más allá de donde estaba Kenny.

El chico era de su edad, más o menos, su pelo era negro, y sus ojos de un color brillante que no pudo adivinar debido a que estaba apoyado en la pared de su casa donde la luz no daba. Detrás de él estaba otro chico, un rubio que, sólo para respetar el cliché, Tyson supuso que también debería tener ojos azules.

Fue este último quien le dijo todo y nada a la vez.

—Así que este es nuestro dragón.


	3. ANTES I-II

**Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece, cero, para nada. De serlo hubiera vendido mis riñones pa pagar la 4ta temporada.**

* * *

Seré honesta y les diré que lo único que estaba realmente planeado de este fic era la escena de Rei y Max del capítulo anterior. Todo lo demás lo fui y he estado improvisando mientras avanzo el fic y miro nuevamente la serie #Oops.

Gracias nuevamente a _SilentGambler_ porque me tolera a mi y esta cosa y me la checa. Y gracias por el favorito y alertas.

* * *

 ** _ANTES I. II_**

En aquel momento "Así que este es nuestro dragón" fue la frase más confusa que le habían dicho a Tyson en toda su vida y, la verdad, también la más dramática. Conociendo a Max –que en ese momento no era Max, sino "chico sospechoso #2"– posiblemente la había estado ensayando en todo el tiempo que Tyson estuvo inconsciente, ya saben, para saber cómo decirla de la manera más "guay" y "misteriosa" posible, y verse chingón.

Bueno, le había funcionado al desgraciado.

—¿De qué demonios están hablando?

Se había incorporado de pura incredulidad pero su cuerpo le recordó el estado en el que se encontraba, así que terminó echado nuevamente en el suelo, quejándose adolorido.

—Tranquilo _dude_ *, estamos de tu lado —dijo con una sonrisa el rubio acercándose hacia donde estaban—. Me llamo Max, él es Rei.

Tyson entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Ah sí?

—Estuviste inconsciente durante bastante rato, —replicó el tal Rei con obviedad al notar la desconfianza, y caminó hacia donde estaban—¿por qué esperaríamos a que despertaras para matarte?

—¡No sé! Los locos como ustedes tienen toda clase de desviaciones perversas, tal vez te excitas cuando matas personas despiertas, para luego darte al cadáver.

— _¡Ew, gross!_ —exclamó el rubio viendo con asco a su compañero, como creyendo la declaración de Tyson por completo y realmente tuviera ese tipo de gustos morbosos.

—¿Qué? —Rei miró a su amigo cuya mirada de asco se intensificó— ¡Max no empieces! —Este lo siguió viendo con desconfianza— ¡Por el amor de…! Por eso te dije que esto no era buena idea, debimos esperar.

—¿A qué? ¿A que lo matara Carlos?

—Sigo pensando que no era una mala idea. Así podríamos olvidarnos de limpiar este desastre.

Tyson estaría mintiendo si decía que lo primero que había notado fue la voz de la persona que había hablado, porque la verdad lo primero que notó fue la luz por la periferia de su mirada; era anaranjada, casi roja, no sabía muy bien... Después oyó la voz. Cuando giró su cabeza y vio al responsable, jadeo de la impresión y sintió como su cuerpo se volvía a tensar por completo... El chico era como Carlos, pero sus alas eran rojas y brillantes en lugar de negras, y una especie de cola roja parecía envolverse entre sus piernas mientras estaba de cuclillas sobre la varda de su casa. La única diferencia parecía ser que no tenía garras.

Pero fue suficiente, sintió el pánico otra vez, recordando todo lo que había sido enfrentarse a un monstruo como Carlos y ahora uno tan idéntico…

—¿Que… qué?

—¡Tyson tranquilizate!

Pero la voz de Kenny no le ayudó para nada, la respiración fue más y más rápida, más fuerte, el aire entraba y salía de sus pulmones, el dolor de su cuerpo empezó a disminuir, pero sintió algo más fuerte en cambio, era como si sus músculos empezaron a estirarse contra su voluntad.

—¡KAI, MIRA LO QUE HICISTE!

—¡TYSON NO!

Y el mundo se volvía más pequeño, se le volcaba encima, no lo dejaba respirar, no lo dejaba moverse.

—¿Una segunda transformación? ¿Tan pronto?

—¡BAJA DE AHÍ Y AYÚDANOS!

—Como quieran.

Fue de repente, tan pronto como sintió que su cuerpo lo abandonaba y que todo eso que se le acumulaba encima se iba, y todo a través del dolor que nacía en su abdomen.

Y así fue como los conoció. Luego al despertar sabría que el estúpido de Kai lo había golpeado con todas sus "monstruosas" fuerzas para detener su transformación, pero eso era tema aparte. Lo importante era que su vida dejó de ser la misma en ese momento, para él y todos a su alrededor.

.

.

.

—Carlos era una bestia. O al menos en parte.

Normalmente y bajo otras circunstancias, Tyson hubiera tomado por loco a alguien que le dijera algo de ese tipo, pero en ese momento, quien se lo decía era Rei, con absoluta seriedad, como si estuviera tratando un asunto de seguridad nacional y además, estaba el hecho de que la noche anterior el bravucón de secundaria de Carlos tenía una par de alas, garras y cola saliendo de su cuerpo y casi lo mataba. Por más loca y marihuana que sonara la historia que le estaban contando, era la única explicación que tenía a la mano. Se tenía que callar y escuchar.

Cuando había despertado unos minutos antes, agradeció que tuvieran la decencia de dejarlo en su habitación y, a diferencia de su anterior despertar, se sentía mejor que antes, mucho mejor. Lo único que había estado fuera de lugar fue el hecho de que Rei, Max y Kenny estuvieran en su cuarto. Y si, naturalmente su primera reacción fue sobresaltarse y taparse hasta el cuello como si en serio tuviera algo que ocultar. Los pudo haber corrido, la verdad, ya estaba hasta la madre de todo aquello. Pero tres cosas se lo habían impedido: no saber qué pasaba, tener hambre y que Rei le había preparado el desayuno.

¿Con qué cara lo corría?

Y sí, tal vez comer omelettes hechos por un desconocido no era una brillante idea, pero **era Tyson** y **tenía hambre**. A veces (casi siempre) eso solía ser motivo suficiente para mandar a la lógica al demonio. Bueno, eso y que Kenny le aseguró que él ya los había comido mientras esperaban a que despertara y pues, seguía ahí, vivo. Así que mientras el empezaba a comer, Rei le empezó a contar –¡Al fin!– lo que en realidad sucedió.

—Las bestias suelen ser animales sagrados, poderosos y con habilidades mágicas. Existen como espíritus, pero desde hace miles de años toman a algunos humanos como huéspedes. O los reclaman. No te extrañe que muchos monstruos o dioses mitológicos sean humanos reclamados por espíritus. Cuando un espíritu te reclama es porque te elige. No hay otra explicación, confía en ti y quiere estar contigo, darte de su poder. Hay bestias buenas, su mayoría, pero también las hay violentas y malvadas.

—¿Entonces, Carlos era una bestia "malvada"? —se atrevió a interrumpir entre bocados, entonces un pensamiento tomó lugar en su cabeza… ¿Eran ellos este tipo de bestias también?

—A eso vamos —contestó asintiendo Max—; hay humanos como nosotros —se señaló a él y a Rei, —que fueron reclamados pero luego hay otros que como Carlos son poseídos por una bestia pero la situación es diferente. Normalmente la bestia sólo requiere un huésped, nada más, no te quita nada. Pero el tipo de bestia que poseyó a Carlos, no sólo quería su cuerpo, también quería drenar la energía vital.

—Es una bestia que necesita de la vida humana para sobrevivir, una aberración. —sentenció Rei.

—La aberración a la que se enfrentaron anoche pudo matar a Carlos.

—O a mi.

Tal vez de no ser porque esa revelación de criaturas poseyendo personas estaba teniendo lugar, Tyson no hubiera pasado por alto las miradas de complicidad que se habían dirigido los dos invitados, y la sonrisa nerviosa de su nuevo amigo.

—Pero no te mato, —la sonrisa de Rei apareció—¿recuerdas lo que pasó anoche? ¿Antes de que llegaramos?

Tyson negó con la cabeza.

—Atacó a Kenny, me atacó a mi y ya. Luego desperté y Kenny estaba vivo y ustedes ahí.

—Esto será complicado —sentenció Kenny, quien hasta ese momento había estado callado respetando la conversación— Una cosa es explicarle lo que pasó y otra que crea lo que le pasó.

Tyson lo miró más que confundido, sorprendido.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Tyson, hay una razón por la que Carlos no me mató, y no tiene que ver con que ellos llegaran a ayudarnos —explicó Kenny.

—Mira, es mejor que lo veas —habló Max quien en menos de nada ya estaba sacando su celular.

—¿Lo grabaste? ¿En serio? —replicó Rei un poco molestó por lo que hacía el rubio. Este último sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Oye, necesitamos que nos crea, y dicen por ahí que una imagen vale más de mil palabras —Rei suspiró—. Además, no es como si alguien más además de nosotros pudiera ver lo que está pasando, ¿o si?

—No pero pueden ver los daños al suelo y a la casa, Max, y quienes lo provocan.

—¿Ya me van a decir que tanto se secretean? —pero antes de que siguiera con su reclamo, el rubio ya estaba poniendo el celular delante de él de manera horizontal. Su sonrisa expectante. Tyson no dijo nada, sólo tomó el aparato y le dio play.

Tyson vio la imagen, borrosa, alcanzó a escuchar un " _holy shit_ ", y ver en la orilla de la ventana lo que parecía ser la característica ropa de Rei hasta que al fin, la imagen enfocó a las dos figuras que grababa, una era Carlos y la otra…

—¿ESE SOY YO?

La otra figura que estaba peleando contra Carlos poseía una larga cola azulada que nacía desde la columna, y un par de garras del mismo color. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de Tyson es que a diferencia de Carlos o el chico de alas rojas de la noche anterior, las "extremidades extras" de Tyson no parecían estar ahí completamente. Aún podía entrever sus propias manos, aún así, el efecto en Carlos era lo mismo.

 _"Rei, vamos de una vez, lo van…"_ pero Max no siguió, porque un color azul envolvió a Tyson hasta que sus extremidades parecieron tomar una forma más tangible. " _Well, fuck!_ ¡Vamos!" y el video terminó.

Tyson seguía estupefacto, de pura suerte no se le cayó el aparato de la manos, porque en ese momento ya no podía procesar nada.

Ese era él. El chico mitad lagartija que se estaba peleando con Carlos y no lo recordaba.

—Después de eso intervenimos —siguió Rei—. Te ayude a neutralizar a Carlos mientras Max ayudaba a Kenny. Luego llegó Kai para exorcizar a la bestia de él y dejar al chico a la entrada del hospital.

—Yo también me sorprendí cuando te vi —habló Kenny, llamando la atención de Tyson—. Esperaba muchas cosas pero no que realmente fueras una bestia. Al menos pude ver una que no intentó matarme.

Tyson parpadeó.

—¿Me viste? Pero si Carlos…

—Me dejó inconsciente, Max me hizo volver en sí pero en ese momento ya todo había terminado. Tú ya estabas noqueado en el suelo pero aún transformado. Cuando al fin regresaste a la normalidad fue cuando despertaste.

Y ya no dijo más, su mirada atónita dirigida a los presentes. Porque una cosa era que Kenny tuviera una obsesión con los mitos y leyendas, y que Carlos, Rei y Max fuesen la prueba viva de que dicho mito existe, pero otra completamente diferente era que él mismo lo fuera.

¿En qué momento...?

Y entonces lo recordó, su plegaria antes del ataque de Carlos.

 _"Si estás ahí, protégenos."_

Se paró a toda prisa, y salió disparado de ahí sin prestar atención a los gritos de los demás.

¿Será posible que las palabras de su abuelo no fueran solamente palabras vacías? Tyson recorrió el camino al dojo de su abuelo, por la parte externa de la casa, y al fin pudo ver el desastre que había dejado en su… pelea. Se hubiera detenido a lamentar lo de la pared de no ser porque realmente tenía que asegurarse de que sus sospechas… ¿estuvieran equivocadas? ¿Realmente quería que eso fuese una mentira? ¿O quería la prueba fehaciente de que su vida había cambiado por completo?

Cualquiera que fuese la respuesta, la realidad había hablado en el momento en que al fin se acercó a la reliquia familiar que tantas veces fue el centro de los relatos de su abuelo. Ahí en el centro, donde la figura de Dragoon se mostraba bellamente tallada, ya no había nada.

En ese momento Tyson supo que se le había dado un regalo, uno muy grande, y uno muy complicado. Y mirando en retrospectiva, de manera sincera y objetiva, tendría que admitir que también fue en ese momento en el que su vida había cambiado para peor (cambió para mal cuando tomó el puto atajo), pero aún así, no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo de que sucedió ni de lo que sucedería después de ese momento.

—Ninguna lagartija —su sonrisa al fin apareció, completamente sincera—, soy un dragón.

* * *

*Cómo soy una perra tramposa, y me enteré que en la versión japonesa Max suele decir palabras en inglés ¿Adivinen quien va a dar rienda suelta a su spanglish de tres pesos? Así, es, _this bitch!_


	4. AHORA II

**Disclaimer: lo único que me pertenece de Beyblade, o me llegó a pertenecer, fue un beyblade pirata verde limón tapizado de cinta transparente para que no se deshiciera. No por pobre sino porque mi mamá nunca me quiso comprar uno y ese me lo regalaron.**

* * *

¡Holi! Yo sigo medio-improvisando esta cosa, y estoy segura que en algún capítulo del futuro me estaré arrepintiendo de lo que puse en este cap, pero _pos_ henos aquí en el ahora, _valiéndome pito._

Si siguen leyendo esta cosa, gracias, si ya les dio hueva, no los culpo. Yo sólo quiero sacar esto de mi sistema y ya (escrito como esta escrito), y por eso su compañía se les agradece un montón **los abraza**

Gracias a SilentGambler, _again_ por el apoyo, corrección and _so on._

* * *

 _ **AHORA I**_

La espera era in-fer-nal. Y honestamente, quedarte sin hacer nada era tentador en momentos de estrés absoluto. Muchas veces era preferible no sentir responsabilidad alguna, pero en esos momentos, a Rei LE ENCANTARÍA ser el responsable de todo lo que estaba pasando porque al menos podría hacer algo para remediarlo y no sentirse un inútil.

Se suponía que al terminar la pelea contra Boris y su nuevo grupo de bestias, las cosas estarían bien, porque siempre que derrotas al loco de turno puedes regresar a una vida tranquila (no importa que esa tranquilidad dure poco). Pero no. Al parecer una pinche vida tranquila era mucho pedir para ellos, porque no salían de una sino para entrar a otra peor. O mejor dicho regresar.

Porque por mucho que el hijo de puta de Boris haya sido el loco de turno, todo lo que hizo antes y después, y todas las personas a las que afectó duran más que un turno; no se van a desvanecer de la noche a la mañana y naturalmente él y sus amigos iban a pagar las consecuencias de enfrentarsele.

Las cicatrices, visibles y no. Las pérdidas… Habían ganado, pero perdido en el proceso. Tyson, Daichi, Max, él mismo...

Y luego estaba Kai. Que no sólo fue tener a Boris por tercera vez en su vida, había sido Brooklyn también.

Pinche Brooklyn.

Rei al menos conservaba su ojo derecho. Y a veces su pesimismo le ganaba la batalla y le decía que ese "al menos" no debería ser una consolación de ningún tipo, pero bueno, dada las circunstancias, estar vivo era suficiente. Por más patético que sonara para muchos, para él y sus amigos **tenía que** ser suficiente.

Hasta cierto punto lo era...

 _—Tal vez por eso las cosas terminaron así_ —le dijo Mariah en algún momento cuando todo estaba medio bien—. _Pagar un precio tan alto, por al fin ser libres._

 _—Pero Kai…_

 _—Está vivo Rei, está vivo y con ustedes._

¿Pero por cuánto tiempo más? El miedo más grande de todos era el mismo: ¿Y si el orgullo de Kai ya no era suficiente?

Hace una semanas que no sabían nada de Kai y apenas ayer lo habían encontrado. En poco más de 24 horas que habían terminado en el hospital privado del Sr. Dickenson nadie, absolutamente nadie (ni Tala), podía decirles nada más allá de la debilidad en el cuerpo de Kai y que sus heridas no se curaban (¡Pinche Brooklyn!).

—¡REI!

—¡Hilary!

Se sobresaltó y se levantó de su lugar, reconociendo primero la aguda e histérica voz de Hilary que la voz de Mariah. Pero apenas estuvo de pie, sintió la mano de Mariah en su espalda, guiándolo para que girara levemente hacia la dirección de la que escuchó el grito. Se aguanto un gruñido. Mariah no tenía la culpa de su condición actual, y ella sólo lo quería ayudarlo, aunque aún no supiera cuando su ayuda realmente era requerida o estaba de más.

Y se tambaleó. Antes de terminar de nueva cuenta sentado, sintió el brazo de Mariah ahora en su cintura y su mano en la de él, sosteniéndolo. Agradeció infinitamente que la chica de pelo rosa no le dijera nada de las muletas abandonadas en su lugar. Era una precaución, no una necesidad, y no tenía tiempo para regaños cuando venía Hilary en ese estado.

—¿Que paso Hilary? —prefirió modular su voz, e intentar sonar calmado, para darle tranquilidad a Hilary y que Mariah no notara su frustración al comprobar por enésima vez la mancha borrosa que se acercaba a ellos a toda prisa —¿Kai esta bien? ¿le pasó algo?

Si se preocupaba por Kai y sus amigos, no tenía que recordar que ya no podría ver como antes.

—Rei… el sigue igual —percibió el temblor, el miedo, las ganas de llorar—, pero Dran…, Dran...—tomó aire, el sonido nasal le advirtió que lo que seguía sería dicho entre lágrimas. Hilary iba a llorar y a Rei se le paralizó el corazón de una. Hilary no lloraba. **Nunca**.—Rei, Dranzer no está.

En ese "está", Hilary soltó un sollozo y vio a la figura borrosa delante de él encorvarse, cubriendo su rostro y temblando. Rei ya se estaba moviendo hacia el frente, y de no ser por que Mariah lo ayudó con su brazo derecho, sabía que no hubiera alcanzado a tomar el hombro de Hilary, quien apenas lo sintió soltó un sollozo más fuerte. Pero él no se movió y ella tampoco, ni siquiera cuando vio a la mancha rosa acercarse a su amiga.

—¿Cómo que no está? —preguntó, intentando en vano controlar su voz temblorosa— Hilary necesito que me expliques que paso.— y apretó un poco más el agarre, tenía que centrarse, a sí mismo y a Hilary. La chica era la más estable cuando todo se salía de control. Verla así, verla así...

No sabía si lo que sentía era miedo o coraje. No quería saber. Ahora sólo importaban sus amigos, aunque ya no los pudiera ver.

—Estábamos con él Tyson y yo, y yo… yo– ¡Fui una estupida!

—Hilary tranquilizate. —oyó suplicar a Mariah.

—Es que, —Hilary inhalo fuertemente, luego lo miró, o eso creyó, no sabía discernir aún a esta distancia— yo le dije a Tyson que Dranzer no permitiría que nada le pasara a Kai, dije e insistí que si Dranzer estaba con él, le ayudaría como tantas veces. Pero cuando intenté verlo… no estaba. No lo oía, no nada, intenté alcanzarlo pero nada. Dranzer no está con Kai y yo no me pude contener, no tuve tiempo de de esconder nada, Tyson me vio y se dio cuenta. Se fue de ahí apenas le confesé lo que vi y me mando por ti.

—¡Pero Tyson apenas y se puede mover! ¡Le van a cortar esa pierna si sigue haciendo tonterías! —espetó furioso.

Si Tyson apenas podía soportar su permanente y reciente cojera, no quería ni imaginarse lo que pasaría si en efecto le cortaran la pierna.

—¡YA LO SE!

Y la única razón por la que Rei no le recriminó detenerlo –porque si alguien podía detenerlo era ella– fue porque vio como Hilary se volvía a desinflar y empeza a llorar nuevamente. Por Tyson, por Kai, por él… por todos.

—Me dijo que prefería perder la pierna a perder a Kai.

Típico de Tyson.

Mariah estaba a un lado de ella, muy probablemente tratando de reconfortarla. Como había estado haciendo con él. En serio que agradeció su silencio.

—¿Sabes a dónde fue?

—Fue por Max —balbuceó, ya un poco más calmada.

Rei entendió perfectamente que era lo que quería hacer Tyson.

—Sin Dranzer la mamá de Max no puede hacer nada.

—¿Y crees que no le dije? —replicó ella con el ceño contraído, muy posiblemente recordando su discusión con Tyson.

—¿Qué hay del Señor Dickenson?

—Ya le hable, viene en camino. Espera que Tala si le pueda revelar a él algo más concreto.

Rei hizo una mueca. Sólo había algo que ni a golpes le podían sacar a Tala, Kai y al resto de los rusos y eso era todo lo referente a sus bestias o como se hicieron con ellas. Bueno, nada más allá de lo poco que había discutido, y que volvió intocable el tema después de esa vez.

Sin embargo, había cierto ruso hablador...

—¿Rei?

El chico sabía que la única razón por la que Mariah no agregó el "¿a dónde vas?" era porque sabía que eso lo iba a molestar (dada las circunstancias), pero estaba ahí, implícito en su pregunta. Él se giró para verla, después de todo, una mancha rosa tenía que ser Mariah, no tenía pierde.

—Con la única persona que sabe que podría decirme qué le pasa a Kai.

—Tyson ya habló con Tala. —comentó Hilary.

—No hablo de Tala.

—Déjame ir contigo. —le dijo Mariah, en ese tonito que usaba cuando no debías atreverte a decirle que no.

—No —pero Rei se atrevió—. Se como llegar a su cuarto, además, si llego contigo no me dirá nada. Tu y Hilary regresen a la habitación de Kai, no puede estar solo.

Y antes de que le dijera algo, se inclinó hacia la izquierda, y tanteó con sus manos por menos de dos segundos (¡Gracias al cielo!) hasta que halló las muletas. Al menos con esas en la mano, Mariah no le reprocharía más.

.

.

.

—Hola Rei. Lamento lo de tus ojos, eran hermosos ¿te lo había dicho?

Rei ni se inmuto por el recibimiento.

—Sí, muchas veces aquella vez que te partí tu madre.

Bryan sonrió sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. El chico podrá ser un aliado circunstancial pero aquel encuentro entre ambos seguía ahí, latente, y aunque Bryan había perdido, aún se regocijaba al recordar LO MUCHO que le había costado a Rei sobreponerse contra él. Las cicatrices en su espalda eran prueba suficiente. Cicatrices que ahora eran acompañadas por las que Moses le había provocado.

Aunque Rei debía admitir que el hecho de el ruso siguiera siendo el mismo, aún después de la arrastrada que le había metido Garland a él, Spencer y Tala, y de haber pasado tantos días en el hospital le daba tranquilidad. Si ellos podrían estar bien, entonces él y sus amigos podrían lograrlo.

—¡Je! De haber sabido que sólo tenía que dejarte ciego para que te crecieran los...

—Dranzer no está —lo interrumpió yendo directo al grano. Que nada hubiera cambiado, significaba que haría el hablar con él un poco más difícil. Pero si sabías guiar la conversación...

—¿Cómo que Dranzer no está? —y Rei sabía que ya no había ningún tipo de sonrisa en el rostro del chico.

Y se lo explicó. Le dijo de Hilary, lo que hace, y porque Tyson se puso como loco cuando no vio a Dranzer.

—¿Pero Kai sigue vivo?

La pregunta lo descolocó un poco. El tono de voz de Bryan no fue de alarma, ni sorpresa, fue más bien de curiosidad.

—Sí —confirmó, y le molestó un poco que sonara más como él tratándose de convencer de ello, que una afirmación concreta.

—Entonces Dranzer no se ha ido.

—¿De que estas hablando? ¡Bryan, Hilary es prácticamente una cazadora! ¡No pudo sentir a Dranzer! Con Kai no hay nadie.

—Y yo te estoy diciendo que Dranzer NO PUEDE salir de Kai —reiteró con frustración.

—Ya lo hizo una vez.

—Eso es diferente y lo sabes. Kai es diferente a todos ustedes y lo sabes.

—Pero es igual a ti.

—No.

—Bryan.

—No es igual a mi.

—Kai se está muriendo.

—¡Kai no se va a morir! Mientras Dranzer no lo deje, él seguirá vivo. Postrado en esa cama sin despertar, pero vivo.

Fue la manera en la que se le atoró la voz casi al final de la oración, que Rei entendió que Bryan había dicho algo que no quería decir, o no debía. El silencio que siguió se lo confirmó. Se esforzó en recordar esa última oración.

—¿Ya te vas?

—Eso no es vida Bryan.

Sabía que se le estaba jugando. Bryan podría correrlo o decirle más, sólo esperaba que la suerte le permitiera lo segundo...

—¿Y quienes son ustedes para decidir la vida que queremos?

Y fue el tono...

—¿Crees que Kai hubiera querido esa vida?

—¿Tu por qué crees que no?

Y la burla, la saña y la envidia en sus palabras lo que causó que su mundo se tambaleara.

—Bryan...

—Boris nos contó de Drigger ¿sabes? —y su tono era más frío, similar a aquel que había jurado hace tanto tiempo con matarlo—. Una bestia pasada de generación en generación en tu aldea, algo así como una tradición, en la que dejas de ser un niño para convertirte en hombre —el veneno—. Naturalmente también nos contó de Lee.

—No te tengo que ver para encontrar tu garganta —le advirtió.

—Suponiendo que en serio te atrevieras a hacer algo con ella; además de besarla, claro, pero sé que no te gusto tanto y que no tengo tanta suerte.

El viejo (nuevo) Bryan estaba de regreso.

—No estoy aquí para esto.

—No, pero todos estamos aquí por Kai ¿no es así?

En ese momento odiaba tanto no poder ver, no tener la misma visión que Drigger le había regalado, porque podría interpretar más allá del tono de burla de Bryan. El ruso estaba saltando de un tema a otro en su mente, para él estaban conectados, pero Rei no sabía cómo o porqué.

—Bryan…

—Al final del día todo regresa a él ¿no? —y oyó resignación, aumentando la curiosidad de Rei—. Ese idiota demasiado orgulloso como para morirse, tuvo que ser terco y llevarnos entre las patas a todos nosotros.

—Muy bien, no son los mejores amigos y su abuelo financió la abadía, pero no por eso lo quieres muerto ¿o si?

No podría, ¿o si? Las cosas entre ellos estaban bien. No de las mil maravillas, pero bien.

—No lo sé.

Rei sintió que se le paró el corazón.

—Si te soy honesto, con Kai muerto hubieran sido menos problemas para Ian, para nosotros y posiblemente nunca hubiera sucedido lo de Lee.

Y ahí fue cuando todo volvió a reconectarse en la mente de Rei. Al fin pudo ver el patrón de la mente de Bryan. Y sintió un horrible escalofrío recorrerle la columna de arriba abajo, cayendo hasta sus pies junto con su alma. Porque si lo que él pensaba era cierto...

—La destruimos.

La risotada que soltó el otro fue tan lastimera que el chino no hizo más que quedarse callado. Sin saber si Bryan se reía de él, o de si mismo.

—Oh no no, no. Si estoy en lo cierto, si estamos en lo cierto —clarificó, dando a entender que en efecto, había descubierto a Rei—, y Kai sigue vivo, ten por seguro que esa cosa también, eso te lo garantizo.

No dijo nada, ya no le sacaría más a Bryan.

—Que te mejores.

—Suerte Sherlock. La van a necesitar.

Salió de ahí.

Apenas cerró la puerta del cuarto, tomo las endemoniadas muletas y se fue. Tenía que encontrar a Tyson y a los demás. Si bien no tenía todas sus respuestas, sí tenía el indicio de una. Y odio un chingo el hecho de que Bryan tuviera razón; todo volvía a Kai, absolutamente todo. Eso incluía a Black Dranzer.


	5. ANTES II-I

**Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Avisos de ocasión:**  
1.-Hay una traducción al portugués de este fic, realizado amablemente por **Nessa Hiwatari** , bajo el nombre de **"Bestas"** y neta, que es de lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en fanfiction ;_;  
2.-Lo otro hermoso que me pasó en fanfiction fue que mi autor favorito y amigo **Joey Hirasame** esta haciendo un fanfic con mis OC's/fancharacters de Beyblade. Y la neta que yo me siento pinche halagada, afortunada y super touched de que amara tanto a mis hijos que les construyo un puto plot, va a invertir de su tiempo en escribirles un puto fic y en general de que los ame con la misma intensidad que yo ;_;. Vayan a leerlo plz. Se llama: **Beyblade: Aztec Strikers  
**

* * *

Me tarde, _because_ trabajo, _sorry_ :c

Muchas mil gracias a Niziye, Funeral-Of-The Humanity y a kai hiwatari S2 por sus maravillosos reviews, me hicieron el día cuando fueron recibidos :). Y obviamente a mi adorado beta Silent Gambler.

Espero les guste el cap. Tuve problemas pero pos tenía que salir si quería seguir y aquí esta.

* * *

 _ **ANTES II.I**_

 _Rei supo sobre las leyendas, historias y magia de las bestias antes de saberse huérfano_

.

.

.

La última vez que lo habían azotado contra el suelo, aprovechándose de su larga cola de caballo para usarla como soga y jalarlo como si fuese un muñeco de trapo, se había jurado que se cortaría el cabello para que no volviera a suceder. Pero no, helo aquí, víctima de sus propias pendejadas.

—Esto es muy fácil, Rei.

Oyó el movimiento antes de oír la voz y mucho antes de sentir el peso extra encima suyo, senado sobre su espalda, jalando nuevamente de su pelo para obligarlo a alzar la cabeza.

—Creí que te habías ido para ser mejor que yo, ¿no?

Se mordió la lengua. La garra se envolvió en su cola de caballo, Rei mordió aún más fuerte para no gritar. El puño que en su cabello volvió a dar otra vuelta, ahora estaba en la base de su cabeza.

—¡ENTONCES DEMUÉSTRAMELO!

Y lo que azotó contra el concreto fue su rostro, oyó el crujir en su nariz, sintió la pequeña explosión dentro de su piel. La sensación era tan horrorosamente familiar que solo podía significar una cosa: Lee se lo iba a chingar.

.

.

.

 _Fue más fácil concebir en su mente que había personas que se transformaban en animales fantásticos que la idea de que había un par de personas llamadas mamá y papá a los que les debía la vida._

 _Eventualmente las explicaciones vinieron, porque Rei no era estúpido, se dio cuenta de que los demás tenían algo de lo que él "carecía". Y aunque decir "carecía" era un término correcto, para Rei implicaba que no tenía algo necesario, y siendo honestos, la ausencia de un padre y una madre cuando la crianza de los niños de la aldea era trabajo de la comunidad y supervisada por el viejo y sabio (loco) Tao, no era realmente un problema. O sea si, no supo de que quien era el óvulo y esperma de donde salió, pero de eso a carecer de cuidados y atenciones, pues no. Rei no necesito a sus padres nunca._

 _Sin embargo, mentiría si dijera que no necesitaba a sus amigos. (Rei a veces cree que sin querer sustituyó a unos por los otros y al final si necesitó en quien depositar todo ese cariño y por eso quería tanto como lo hacía; en fin…)_

 _Y en aquel entonces, antes de Tyson y los demás, tenía a Kevin, Gary, Mariah y Lee. Y todo estaba bien._

 _Hasta que ya no._

.

.

.

Y tal vez lo más horrible no era saber que posiblemente esta vez si muriera, o que su inminente derrota ante Lee simboliza de manera cursi (y culera) que se había equivocado y esto era su culpa. Lo más horrible era que todo eso sucediera y no fuera iniciativa de Lee.

—Es hora de recuperar lo que me pertenece Rei. Dime, ¿qué se siente?

.

.

.

 _Porque saber de la existencia de bestias y poder verlas no implicaba poder tenerlas. Al menos no para Rei, quien aun criado y amado por el clan Byakko, no había nacido ahí. Eso de llegar a los 13 años y ser reclamado por una bestia en una ceremonia delante de toda la aldea era una tradición que no le pertenecía al niño recogido a las afueras de la misma cuando sólo era un bebé. Así que mientras los demás soñaban con el día en el que al fin pudieran ser reclamados, Rei a lo más que podía aspirar era a ser algo similar a los malvados "mata bestias" de los cuentos de su aldea. Personas que como él nunca fueron reclamadas por una bestia, pero que su habilidad para verlas y un pacto con demonios los hizo capaces de dominarlas. Sólo que eso no era algo con lo que un niño soñara -aunque más adelante Rei sabría que su verdadero nombre eran "cazadores" y no había nada de demoníaco o malvado en sus habilidades, pero sí eran bastante peligrosos-._

 _Pero como que a Drigger no le dijeron lo mismo._

 _Drigger, la bestia guardiana del clan, se había salido de todo protocolo y tradición y en lugar de reclamar a Lee el día de su ceremonia, como había hecho con cada uno de los hombres de su familia desde hace más de mil años, pasó de largo, y escogió a Rei en su lugar, cambiando así la dinámica y jerarquía de la aldea._

 _Drigger había escogido a un forastero como el futuro nuevo líder del clan._

.

.

.

—Lee, tienes que entender…

Sintió la garra ahora en su garganta, cortándole la voz.

—¿Entender qué? ¿Que te dimos todo y a la primera oportunidad nos abandonaste?

.

.

.

 _Y sería bastante fácil, decir que los problemas habían empezado ahí, que Lee se había muerto de envidia y frustración al no saberse elegido por el ancestral espíritu. Pero Lee era mejor persona que eso, porque para lo que Rei fue confusión e incredulidad porque de repente ya pertenecía a donde no sabía si debería, para Lee fue la prueba definitiva de aquello que se habían dicho por años: Rei era uno de ellos, era su hermano._

 _Así que no, los problemas no empezaron ahí, la realidad fue que empezaron con Rei._

 _Rei que ya no era un forastero, Rei que de repente ya tenía todas y cada una de las responsabilidades de Lee vueltas a él. Rei, cuyo más grande temor de niño había sido convertirse en un mata bestias y herir a sus amigos, de repente era más que Rei, el niño forastero. Ahora era líder, hermano, hijo, consejero…_

 _Tal vez si fue cierto que no pudo con la presión, pero no con la presión de hacerse responsable de la aldea, sino con la presión de no saber quien era ahora._

.

.

.

Lee se quitó de encima, lo cual agradeció por unos segundos hasta que sintió como lo alzaba de su agarre en el cuello, y lo arrojó contra la pared más cercana, estrellándose para después caer. La única razón por la que no estampó su cara contra el suelo es porque logró poner sus manos a tiempo para sostenerse.

Sintió un espasmo recorrerle todo el cuerpo; se mordió los labios esta vez, apretó los puños y volvió a contenerse.

—Lee, este no eres tú —soltó con voz temblorosa—. Yo no quiero lastimarte.

—Una lástima, porque yo sí.

.

.

.

 _Eso de salir a encontrarte puede ser una excusa medio pendeja de gente mantenida con padres adinerados, pero para Rei fue una necesidad asfixiante. Porque la mejor manera de saber si era digno de Drigger y el honor que le había concedido, de poner a prueba lo vivido y lo aprendido, era saliendo al mundo; formarse y reformarse, mezclar al rei de la aldea con el Rei del nuevo mundo. Ser la mejor versión de sí mismo, pero poder ser Rei._

 _Entendía lo que su decisión pareció a ojos de Lee y los demás. Se había ido, los había abandonado y encima de todo se había llevado al sagrado protector del clan con él. A todas luces era un traidor mal agradecido que se había llevado el más valioso tesoro de aquellos que lo amaron tanto y no les iba a recriminar nada, porque, honestamente, él también lo hubiera pensado así de ser ellos. Pero aún así no miro atrás, y no regresó. A final de cuentas, Drigger lo escogió a él, y no lo había abandonado desde que partió. Algo debía estar haciendo bien._

 _Sin embargo, eso no aseguraba que tooooodo estuviera bien. Rei sabía que había dejado un desmadre atrás cuando se fue, obviamente lo iba a esperar un desmadre mayor al querer regresar un año después._

.

.

.

Drigger estaba furioso. Lo sentía en el ardor en su cuerpo, en cada palpitar de su desbocado corazón. Sus músculos se tensaban y se relajaban, y temblaba de pies a cabeza ante la tensión de no poder dejarlo salir.

Pero Lee…

—¡PELEA REI!

Sintió un rodillazo contra su estómago, una y otra vez. Lee lo tenía agarrado de la base de su cola de caballo, y Rei no hacía nada. Ni siquiera contar, el dolor y retener a Drigger no le permitían pensar con claridad.

—Ese es tu problema —otro rodillazo—. Pensar que puedes solucionar tus problemas sin enfrentarlos—y otro—. Aprende a ver la realidad, Rei.

Lee se detuvo, sólo para acercar el rostro de Rei al de él.

—Esto es tu culpa.

.

.

.

 _La magnitud de su "estupidez" no la comprendió sino hasta que, a cinco kilómetros de la aldea, fue embestido por una mancha borrosa que le dio de lleno contra el estomago y lo mando volando varios metros. De no ser porque sus instintos ahora estaba más desarrollados -gracias Drigger- no hubiera podido aterrizar de cuclillas apoyando sus manos contra la tierra._

 _O sea sí, claro que se esperaba ser atacado por alguien de la aldea, era lo mínimo, ¿Pero que lo atacara Mariah?_

 _El enojo que pudo haber sentido se esfumó al ver a su amiga de toda la vida de pie, donde hace apenas unos segundos él había estado. Sus ojos dorados, ahora verdes, aún más delgados y alargados, repleta de manchas por todo su cuerpo, y dos garras semitransparentes en sus manos. Estaba furiosa y Rei tuvo la decencia de sentirse mal. Aunque sólo por unos segundos._

 _—Veo que has sido reclamada._

 _—Un año después de Lee._

 _Ouch._

 _—Mariah, yo…_

 _—Ahórratelo Rei. Solo vine a advertirte. No regreses a la aldea. Si lo haces, no me hago responsable de lo que te hagan para quitarte a Drigger._

 _Rei se detuvo de inmediato, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la columna ante las peligrosas implicaciones detrás de la advertencia de Mariah. Porque hasta donde él sabía, no había una manera fácil, segura y no-letal de separar a un humano y una bestia._

 _Y aún así..._

 _—Tengo que regresar, es mi deber._

 _Rei era necio cuando creía que algo caía dentro de su círculo de "cosas que son mi responsabilidad". La aldea era el centro de ese círculo._

 _—Fue tu deber hace un año._

 _—Sí, hace un año tenía trece._

 _—La misma edad que Lee._

 _—¡Y ese es el problema! ¡Yo no soy Lee!_

 _Y así como salieron sus palabras de su boca, vio como las leves características extras de Mariah se desvanecían, dando paso a su cuerpo normal. Sintió un poco de ansiedad y culpa al ver como la pose de ataque de su amiga era sustituida por una desganada y derrotada._

 _—No vuelvas, Rei._

 _—Mariah, sé que debí haberles dicho algo…_

 _—Debiste hacer muchas cosas Rei. Creo que ya es bastante tarde para hacerlas._

 _—¡Lee!_

.

.

.

Rei nunca había olvidado la manera tan horrible en la que el rostro de Lee se contraía por la ira y el dolor. Era como mirar a un animal herido injustamente por el mundo. Rei había sido ese mundo. La primera vez que lo había visto así, supo que había cometido un error. Verlo otra vez sólo comprobaba que dentro de todo lo que estaba sufriendo Lee, parte de ello sí era su culpa.

Un espasmo violento recorrió todo su cuerpo, y contuvo otro grito, abriendo los ojos asustado por primera vez. Porque esa sensación no vino de Lee, eso no fue algo producido por el dolor de la golpiza que le propino o el agarre en su cabello. Eso vino de él, vino de Drigger.

—No mereces ser parte del clan Byakko— espetó el moreno, Rei oyó un aleteo—, no mereces a Drigger —sus pies se despegaban del suelo, y lo único que impedía que cayera era el agarre de Lee y él mismo se aferraba a ese brazo— no mereces ser mi hermano.

Otro espasmos y Rei sintió que el rugido de Drigger le hacía temblar hasta la médula, debido a que no podía salir de su garganta.

—Una caída de aquí sería suficiente para matarte —seguía subiendo.

—Drigger no lo permitiría —dijo como pudo.

—Oh… ¿entonces porque no ha salido?

—Ya te dije, no– ¡Arg! —se aferró con más fuerza al brazo de su amigo—… no quiero lastimarte.

—¡Oh! ¿En serio crees que tienes control sobre él?

Y Rei sintió que se le paró el corazón al ver como la ira de Lee era sustituida por malicia. Este no era Lee.

Era _esa cosa_.

—Si quisiera ya hubiera salido.

—Él no…

—Mira.

Y lo soltó.

Y la única razón por la que el propio Rei se soltó, fue porque sintió como Drigger se había dejado de mover.

.

.

.

 _Lo que en Mariah había sido furia y tristeza, en Lee había sido rabia y dolor. Mucho dolor._

 _—¿Cómo te atreves a regresar?_

 _Lee no tenía una bestia, lo supo al verlo. Pero había algo más en él, algo más peligroso que emanaba en cada paso que daba y en cada palabra que pronunciaba. Lo sabía porque Drigger estaba inquieto dentro de él._

 _—Ya tenías todo lo que querías._

 _—Lee, tienes que entender, tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que luchar por ganarme…_

 _—¡No! Te dimos todo, Rei, y nos escupiste en la cara._

 _—Lee basta —oyó suplicar a Mariah, preocupada porque los vieran._

 _—¡Cállate!_

 _Ni Rei o Mariah estaban preparados para la onda expansiva que los golpeó ante el grito de Lee. La fuerza fue tal que terminó empujando a la niña de espaldas contra el suelo, dejándola inconsciente. Si no había hecho lo mismo con Rei fue porque había alcanzado a transformarse parcialmente, y con las garras de Drigger se había aferrado a la tierra y frenar el empuje._

 _Lo que vio cuando alzó la vista lo desarmó._

 _Los ojos de Lee ahora eran amarillos en lugar de naranjas, dos garras afiladas habían aparecido en sus manos y un par de alas negras sobresalían de su espalda._

 _Más adelante, Rei recordaría ese como el primer encuentro que tuvo con la bestia que llegaría a conocer como Black Dranzer._

.

.

.

La sensación de caer al vacío era similar a ese momento en la montaña rusa donde te sueltan de sopetón una vez que has llegado a la punta más alta del juego, sólo que dura más, unos segundos más, antes de que hagas contacto con el pavimento de la manera más asquerosa posible. Pero eso sí, son los segundos más largos de tu vida. Y para Rei lo horrible no fue tanto pensar que iba a morir, sino pensar que Drigger lo iba a dejar morir.

Lo único en su mente en esos eternos segundos fue una sola cosa: abandono.

¿Así lo habrían sentido Lee y Mariah? ¿Un abandono más doloroso y terrorífico que su propia muerte?

Que horror.

—¡REI!

El grito perforó todo, desde sus tímpanos hasta el momento más oscuro de su vida. Y antes de procesar lo que esa voz implicaba, ya estaba sintiendo el par de brazos rodeando su cuerpo para impedir su caída.

—¿Que demonios te pasó?

Era Tyson.

—Me encontré con un viejo amigo —dijo intentando sonar como si nada de lo anterior hubiera removido viejas inseguridades y despertado nuevos miedos.

—Creo que un enemigo te hubiera tratado mejor —posiblemente no funcionó.

Rei miró por detrás de Tyson, sólo para alcanzar a ver a Lee esquivar un ataque de Max, y otro de Kai para después ser envuelto en una llamarada oscura y desvanecerse de ahí.

—¿Cómo hizo eso? —exclamó Max.

—Es una aberración más poderosa—puntualizó Kai. Pero si dijo más ya no le entendió.

Había perdido el conocimiento.

.

.

.

 _Lee se había ido. Porque una cosa era querer hacerle daño a Rei, pero otra muy diferente era hacérselo a Mariah._

 _Y ahí Rei supo que ese no era Lee. Él nunca abandonaría a su hermana, por mucha culpa que sintiera, su amor a su familia era más fuerte que nada._

 _—No puedes dejar la aldea sin líder. Tienes que regresar._

 _Mariah estaba destrozada. Había despertado dos horas después, confundida y asustada por lo que había sucedido, comprobado la teoría inexacta de Rei: Lee no tenía una bestia. Lo que sea que lo atacó no era una. O al menos no una normal._

 _—Lee es mi responsabilidad._

 _—Lee decidió irse._

 _—Nada de esto hubiera pasado de no ser por mi, y lo sabes._

 _—¡Y QUE VA A PASAR CON LA ALDEA! —le reclamó tan fuerte que podría jurar se había desgarrado la garganta._

 _Rei la miró y ella sólo bajó la cabeza, su mano aún agarrando la de él con fuerza._

 _—Lee había sido nuestro líder mientras tu no estabas. Pero ahora…_

 _—Los dejo en buenas manos —le dijo, apretando su mano con fuerza, haciéndola levantar la mirada. Había lágrimas en sus ojos— Perdóname Mariah, por destrozar tu mundo de esta manera, pero te prometo que traeré a Lee de regreso y construiremos uno nuevo._

 _Rei nunca supo porque a pesar de todo Mariah le creyó, pero lo agradecía. Así tal vez podría creer más en sí mismo; si alguien como Mariah confiaba en todas sus promesas sin fundamentos que nacían de lo más profundo de su corazón, posiblemente sí tenía el potencial de cumplirlas. Eso era una buena motivación._

 _Pero encontrar a Lee no era tan sencillo, no en un mundo inmenso que había olvidado a las bestias o que ignoraba su existencia. No así Rei, quien había sido encontrado pero no por Lee._

 _—Nos dijeron que buscas a un ave negra de ojos amarillos._

 _Si el mensaje estaba en código, era uno muy malo, aún a la fecha no podía creer que Kai permitiera que Max le hiciera esa pregunta tan de buenas a primeras y en un lugar tan público como un cafe._

 _—¿A si?_

 _—Sí —le dijo Kai, tomando el control de la situación— Y si es el mismo tipo de pájaro que buscamos, podríamos llegar a un acuerdo._

 _Dos años después, el acuerdo seguía vigente._


	6. ANTES II-II

**Disclaimer: Beyblade sigue sin ser mío.**

* * *

1.-Hay una traducción de "Bestias" al portugués. Escrito por Nessa Hiwatari, se llamá "Bestas".

2.-Uno de mis autores favoritos (y amigo), Joey Hirasame, esta haciendo un fanfic de beyblade usando a mis OC's *insertar corazón*. El fic se llama "Beyblade: Aztec Strikers" y si se los recomiendo.

* * *

Tuve trabajo, _again_ , y que esta madre no estuviera planeada me metió en broncas al escribir. Pero entiéndanme que cuando escribí "Kai no estaba muerto..." no estaba pensando en qué iba a suceder después, **sólo quería bestias y transformaciones chingonas**. Nunca creí que sí tendría que desarrollar más allá de eso.

GRACIAS inmensas a kai hiwatari S2 y a Funeral-Of-The-Humanity por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior y por seguir aquí **les manda besos**

También agradezco a mi beta SilentGambler por su apoyo incondicional *-*

* * *

 _ **ANTES II-II**_

Lo más triste de todo aquello no había sido tanto el hecho de que a pesar de dos años la situación de Lee no mejorara (era triste pero quería ayudarlo), o que tuviera que ser hospitalizado por sus heridas (odiaba no moverse, pero bueno…). Lo más triste era que Drigger tuviera ya dos semanas sin aparecerse. Desde su caída no sentía a la bestia.

Y aunque no le gustara, la ausencia de esta había descolocado el perfecto eje que Rei había construido cuando llegó a su vida y nuevamente no sabía dónde estaba o que tenía que hacer.

.

.

.

 _—¿Hay alguna razón por la que ese tal Lee tenía la misma bestia que Carlos?_

 _Tyson tenía el don de hacer las preguntas clave en el momento menos oportuno. Eso de ser un recién reclamado ayudaba bastante, pero en general, Tyson si era medio impertinente cuando le daba por satisfacer su curiosidad (y cuando no también)._

 _Rei suspiró (bastante) cansado -estar en la cama nada ayudaba y la ausencia de Drigger solo hacía más lenta su recuperación-, y pudo apreciar como Max se encogía de hombros y Kai rodaba los ojos. Kenny, o "Jefe" como ahora sabía que le decían, los miró con curiosidad dada la reacción de los tres._

 _—Puede ser una pregunta incómoda, pero creo que la respuesta podría ayudarnos a ver con más claridad el panorama._

 _Bueno, Jefe tenía razón. Tal vez sí había cosas que contestar después de dos meses en que ambos chicos se unieron a su cruzada para erradicar a las aberraciones. En especial considerando que, desde Carlos, no habían encontrado a ninguna con tanto poder hasta la reciente reaparición de Lee en la vida de Rei._

 _—No es la misma —contestó inmediatamente Kai._

 _—No estamos seguros de que no sea la misma —le corrigió Rei._

 _—¿Sigues sosteniendo esa teoría? —preguntó Max._

 _—Creo que la presencia de Lee no ha hecho más que confirmarla._

 _—¿Que teoria?_

 _Max miró a Rei, inclinando su cabeza en dirección a Tyson, lo cual claramente se podía traducir como un "go on". El chino suspiró._

 _—Creemos —Max carraspeó y Rei rodó los ojos—. Bueno,_ ** _yo_ **_creo que es la misma bestia. Kai piensa que es un grupo de bestias similares y Max tiene esta loca idea de que es una bestia dividida en diferentes partes…_

 _–¡Hey! Es una teoría tan válida como las demás._

 _—Los espíritus no se dividen Max._

 _—Pregúntale a Voldemort._

 _Kai bufó exasperado. Y Rei se debatía entre si considerar con seriedad ese comentario o tomarlo como Max siendo Max, tratando de hacerse el chistoso._

 _—Carlos y Lee son solo algunos cuantos de las muchas aberraciones que han aparecido los últimos años —dijo Kai—. Han sido demasiadas para que se trate de una cambiando de huésped en huésped._

 _—Lee y Carlos tenían las mismas características –dijo Max._

 _—Puede haber aberraciones similares —contestó Kai, quien pareció dejar pasar el hecho de que Max lo interrumpiera—. Hay un par de gemelos en España que las tienen._

 _—Thunder Pegasus, y Fire Pegasus barely resemble each other. Y son bestias, no aberraciones._

 _—El punto es, si en efecto fuese la misma criatura, Lee no tendría la habilidad de desaparecer en llamas —Kai miró a Rei entonces—. El período de tiempo entre que abandonó a Carlos y ahora es poco. Algo así toma años de experiencia._

 _—¿Y qué tal si no lo abandonó?_

 _—¿Ahora consideras mi teoría? —preguntó Max entusiasmado._

 _—No realmente —contestó Rei serio—. Lo que pienso es que tal vez es una bestia, con tanto poder que puede dejar residuos en quienes posee. Piensenlo, su único propósito es absorber energía. Salta de persona en persona tomando lo que quiere, pero en lugar de abandonarlas, las infecta._

 _—¿Algo así como un vampiro?_

 _Los otros tres regresaron su vista a Tyson, quien por primera vez pudo contribuir a la conversación con su ridícula comparación, pero..._

 _—Si lo pones de esa manera tiene sentido._

 _Los cinco se sobresaltaron, al oír la sexta voz en aquella conversación. Ninguno había notado el momento en que el viejo y canoso hombre regordete había entrado a la habitación. Rei fue el primero en reaccionar._

 _—¿Sr. Dickenson?_

.

.

.

A Lee no lo había vuelto a ver desde su enfrentamiento. Lo bueno es que eso de ser paranoico no estaba mal visto entre ellos y pues Max, Tyson y hasta el propio Kai se la pasaban patrullando por la ciudad, mientras que Jefe monitoreaba la búsqueda y Rei, bueno, él seguía en el hospital amargandose más por cada segundo que pasaba enjaulado.

Tanto así que hasta el Sr. Dickenson, quien usualmente era bastante comprensivo, si le había dicho que le parara a su drama.

—No es el fin del mundo, ¿sabes?

Rei lo miró con una mueca, pero este sólo le regresó esa característica sonrisa suya, similar a aquella con la que lo había conocido cuando se encontró con Kai y Max la primera vez.

—No, pero si fuese, no podría hacer nada para impedirlo.

El hombre siguió sonriendo como si el creciente pesimismo de Rei fuese un capricho más. Rei se molestó.

—¿Necesitaba algo? ¿O solo vino a asegurarse que no me haya ahorcado con el suero?

—¡Rei qué forma de hablar es esa!

Antes de poder procesar a la dueña de la voz, Rei ya tenía frente a sí a una bastante molesta Mariah que no dejaba de sermonearlo por hablar de manera tan grosera e irrespetuosa a sus mayores, que diera gracias a que Tao no estaba, y que por muy mal que estuviera no era excusa de andar hablándole así a un viejo.

—No soy tan viejo….

—El punto es que Rei no debió hablarle así.

—¿Mariah qué haces aquí? —le preguntó al fin. Obviamente el regaño le entró por un oído y le salió por el otro. Su cerebro estaba más ocupado en procesar el hecho de que Mariah estaba ahí, con él, y lejos de la aldea.

—¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Vine por Lee.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Cuando Rei había conocido a Stanley A. Dickenson, este le había explicado, de manera simple y corta que Lee no era único, sino que habían más, que como él, perdían la noción de sí mismos y eran controlados por aberraciones que no hacían más que aprovecharse de sus deseos más oscuros. Con consecuencias que iban desde un cuerpo paralizado, amputaciones de extremidades inservibles, mentes alteradas y la muerte (porque una aberración no otorga, quita, y quita y quita hasta que ya no queda nada que le sirva). Y la teoría decía que a tan pocas bestias, el número de aberraciones debería ser menor. Pero como sucede a veces, la práctica desmiente a la teoría, y resulta que para cuando el Sr. Dickenson se encontró con Rei, había más aberraciones que bestias._

 _"No sé dónde está tu amigo, pero si nos ayudas, te ayudaremos a encontrarlo." Le había dicho. "No sólo somos nosotros, hay otros grupos de bestias en cada continente que también buscan erradicar a esas aberraciones como la que ha poseído a tu amigo. Si lo ven, nos lo dirán."_

 _Y aunque todo instinto y educación le habían enseñado a no confiar en extraños, dos años después no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho._

 _—¿Cómo has estado Rei?_

 _—No tan bien como quisiera._

 _—Lo cual es una lástima ¿has tenido algún progreso?_

 _Su mueca fue suficiente respuesta para el hombre quien sin decir más dirigió su mirada a Tyson._

 _—Volviendo a tu analogía Tyson; me temo que es bastante acertada._

 _—No estará hablando en serio —interrumpió Kai en un tono que rayaba la indignación._

 _—¿Molesto porque dije algo bien y tu no? —le reprochó el moreno._

 _—No me interesa que por primera vez en tu vida usaras la única neurona funcional que tienes para decir tonterías —espetó—. El problema aquí es que en serio consideren que exista una aberración que "infecte humanos", en especial si tomamos en cuenta el nivel en el que están las habilidades de Lee. Si fuese una simple infección como dice, un efecto secundario de la aberración que lo poseyó, no habría manera de que dejara a Rei en ese estado o pudiera haber huído como lo hizo._

 _—¿Sólo porque tu en 8 años no has podido explotar en llamas y desaparecer?_

 _Jefe se cubrió la cara con la palma de su mano derecha, Rei dejó caer la cabeza derrotado, el Sr. Dickenson sonrió nervioso mientras que Max se acercó a la oreja de su imprudente y hocicón amigo._

 _—Not the point, Tyson._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Claro que cuando Mariah dijo "vine por Lee", Rei se la quiso comer viva en ese momento y regresarle un poco si no es que todo un sermón como el que le acaba de lanzar. Porque cuando se fue hace dos años había dejado bien en claro que ella tenía que quedarse, porque la aldea la necesitaba al menos a alguien de su familia al frente… Pero ni oportunidad tuvo pues resultó que la visita del Sr. Dickenson no era mera cortesía.

"Creí que, tal vez necesitabas un poco de ayuda con Drigger."

Si Rei no le dijo algo como "no se meta en lo que no le importa" por haber sacado a Mariah de la aldea y traerla hasta ahí, creyendo que ella tendría la solución mágica a su problema, fue simplemente porque quería ahorrarse otro regaño de la chica. Lo que sea que estuviera pasando con Drigger era asunto suyo, y no tenía porqué involucrar a su amiga (ni a nadie, gracias), quien en esos momentos posiblemente ya estaba tan exiliada como él y Lee. Y ahora no sólo era tener que convencer a los ancianos de que aceptaran a su amigo de regreso sino también a su hermana. La cual, según su relato se había venido a escondidas… y sólo para hacer todo un poquito peor, la chica agregó, como si todo esto no estuviera causando un caos emocional en Rei que: "Gary y Kevin también vinieron conmigo."

Así que ahora no sólo para Lee era imposible regresar, sino también para ellos, y todo por culpa de Rei. Qué importa si el que fue por ellos fue el señor Dickenson; la razón por la aceptaron irse en primer lugar fue él.

¿Acaso estaba destinado a desgraciarle la vida a todos los que quería?

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Lo curioso de aquella discusión, Rei recordaría, no sería tanto la pelea en sí (porque honestamente a Kai los comentarios de Tyson se le resbalaban o le valían soberana madre), sino que había sido la primera vez que discutían abiertamente lo similares que eran las características de las aberraciones que lograban ser materializadas a las que Kai producía en su transformación parcial con Dranzer._

 _Había sido algo así como un secreto a voces, al menos entre ellos. Porque a Kai no le importaba el tema y no lo discutía con nadie. Pero Rei y todos sabían que_ ** _sí le importaba_ **_, pero obviamente no lo hablaría con ellos. Sólo lo había hecho en una ocasión, y fue con el Sr. Dickenson, y este les aseguró -estando Kai ausente, obviamente- que no había de qué preocuparse, que sólo era una mera coincidencia y que no era la primera vez que existían bestias parecidas (como en el caso de los gemelos Fernández)._

 _Así que básicamente, todos sabían que de eso a Kai no le hablabas. Pero también sabían que eso de ser imprudente a Tyson se le daba taaaan natural como respirar. Y no sólo insinuó la obvia similitud entre la bestia de Kai y la aberración de Lee, sino también, que el ruso de su amigo "carecía" de algún tipo de poder o habilidad ya que no podía hacer lo mismo._

 _O sea, la había cagado así de manera magistral y nadie tenía un protocolo para arreglar ese tipo de desastre._

 _Honestamente, si Kai hubiera sido otra clase de persona se hubiera transformado ahí mismo. Pero simplemente miro a Tyson como si lo dicho por él fuera una estupidez (o sea con su mueca de siempre) y con un "avísenme cuando dejen de discutir tonterías" salió de ahí._

 _—Tyson, deberías pensar mejor en lo que dices —intervino Jefe, funcionando como la voz de la conciencia que el propio Tyson debería tener, pero al parecer nunca desarrolló._

 _—Kai debería aprender a respetar opiniones diferentes a las suya —replicó._

 _—Sí, pero creo que todos sabemos, hasta tú —aclaró Max, viéndolo con obviedad—, que no se molestó por eso, sino por lo otro._

 _Y la brillante respuesta de Tyson fue rodar los ojos y cruzarse de brazos._

 _—Estoy seguro que Kai sólo está un poco tenso después de todo lo que pasó —habló el Sr. Dickenson al fin, nada afectado por lo sucedido—. Normal cuando nos enfrentamos a una aberración._

 _Lo que a oídos de los demás fue un "ya dejen en paz a Kai"._ _  
_  
—Pero me temo que en estos momentos, son teorías y pocas pruebas lo único que tenemos. Y la teoría de Tyson y Rei es la más probable con la que contamos. Una bestia que siembra su esencia en cada humano que reclama.

 _—Lo cual, sí es cierto —intervino Kenny— quiere decir que no tenemos manera de prevenirlo. Si no podemos verla salvo cuando reclama a un ser humano…_

 _El Sr. Dickenson suspiró, diciendo en voz alta lo que todos habían estado pensando:_

 _—No tenemos más opción que seguir exorcizando a quienes han sido reclamados por ella._

 _._

 _._

 _._

En aquellos días su recuperación fue lenta, y Lee nada más no aparecía. Lo cual sólo empeoraba su humor. Lo bueno: había salido del hospital una semana después de la llegada de sus viejos amigos; quienes, junto con él, se habían ido a la casa -mansión- del Sr. Dickenson. El hombre amablemente lo había alojado desde hace dos años y en nada le molestó extenderle la invitación a sus amigos. Lo malo, sin embargo, era Mariah se había tomado muy a pecho la tarea de "ayudarlo" y la chica con su buen humor sólo lo irritaba.

Así que por eso a veces iba y entrenaba con Gary. El inmenso y fornido muchacho parecía permanecer neutral respecto a Rei y sus decisiones. Y honestamente, entre el sobre-optimismo de Mariah y la preocupación de Tyson y los demás (excepto, tal vez, Kai), le agradaba que al menos alguien no intentara darle falsas esperanzas. El chico había dejado en claro que su único objetivo ahí era proteger a Mariah, sin embargo, se notaba que estaba un poco conflictuado entre el odio que debería de sentir por Rei por lo que sucedió, y el obvio aprecio que siempre le tuvo. A final de cuentas, Gary era una persona con demasiados buenos sentimientos y quería demasiado a sus amigos. Traidores o no.

Y después estaba Kevin… Rei lo apreciaba mucho, en serio. Pero el pequeño mocoso -dicho con el cariño que aún sentía- si tenía un talento bien cabrón para joder gente. El chiquillo apenas había sido reclamado por su bestia, y se había escapado para alcanzar a Mariah y Gary. A la primera la adoraba, casi tanto como a su hermano, y obviamente no la iba dejar ir sola, aunque significara la expulsión del clan. Por consiguiente era completamente normal que odiara a Rei, y todo lo que provocó, y que cada que pudiera lanzara pedradas en su contra, sin el menor remordimiento o que no fueran del todo sutiles.

Y a Tyson ya lo tenía hasta la madre.

—Rei, le voy a venir metiendo un trancazo a ese gremlin.

—Kevin es sólo un niño, Tyson —la neta no, era un puberto, pero pues Rei no se iba a poner a discutir sus actitudes (inmaduras o no) cuando no hace mucho tiempo él había tenido la misma edad e hizo cosas igual de cuestionables.

—Uno con el hocico muy grande. Si lo sabré yo...

—Y no por eso mentiroso, ¿o si?

Tyson gruñó exasperado.

—Tu no eres un traidor.

Rei rodó los ojos. No era la primera vez que hablaban de todo aquello.

—No, pero si no me hubiera ido…

—Si no te hubieras ido, no habrías descubierto que más personas necesitan tu ayuda, o que había un peligro más grande allá afuera que podría destruir a tu aldea —y entonces agregó: —y tampoco me hubieras conocido a mi, lo cual hubiera significado una existencia bastante vacía.

Rei le concedió una ligera sonrisa, por su intento de hacerlo reír, pero decidió nos desviarse del tema principal que discutían por enésima vez, a ver si así ya lo dejaba por la paz.

—Y Lee seguiría ahí, yo también y Mariah no hubiera tenido que salir nunca y…

—¿Y Kevin te sigue diciendo cosas?

Ambos se giraron inmediatamente, sobresaltados por la voz de Mariah, a quien ninguno de los dos había escuchado acercarse. La chica estaba de brazos cruzados pero no lucía molesta, sino igual de exasperada (o más) que Tyson, y los vestigios de las manchas de Galux desvaneciéndose de su cuerpo.

—En serio, Rei —siguió ella—. Kevin sólo está muy dolido, es todo. No deberías hacerle caso.

—¡Es lo que le digo, pero hazlo entender!

Rei se llevó las manos al puente de su nariz, anticipando el dolor de cabeza que se le venía por andar discutiendo con estos dos.

—A ver, sí, Kevin está molesto, pero lo que dice tiene sentido.

—¿Y? —contestaron irritados Mariah y Tyson al mismo tiempo. Hubiera sido gracioso de no ser porque Rei en serio podía sentir que le empezaba a doler la cabeza.

—¿Cómo que "¿y?" ? —repitió.

—Rei, si, es cierto, te fuiste —empezó Mariah—, Lee se puso mal y esa cosa lo reclamó contra su voluntad. ¿Y?

—¿Qué es mi culpa?

—¿Y? —insistió la muchacha

Rei se quedó pasmado unos momentos, viendo entre Tyson y Mariah. Los dos viéndolo con la misma expresión de frustración en el rostro. Era como si los dos supiera algo que él no y ok, Mariah era bastante perceptiva, podía ver cosas que uno no ¿pero Tyson?

—No entiendo…¿de qué están hablando?

Mariah suspiró.

—A ver Rei: asumiste la culpa de lo que pasó ¡bien!, si eso te hace feliz, hazlo —Rei frunció el ceño ofendido, pero Mariah no lo dejó replicar antes de continuar—. Y todos te lo aceptamos, en especial por tu necedad de andar recordándonoslo a cada rato que te la pasas gimoteando por la casa.

—Yo no gimoteo.

—Caminas a paso lento, con la cabeza gacha, la mirada perdida y carita de cachorro maltratado —ofreció su amigo—. Me sorprende que no te hayas echado a llorar...

—Callate Tyson —replicó, sintiendo como su irritación volvía.

—Lo que queremos decir —siguió la chica—: es que de nada sirve que aceptes esta culpa que quieres cargarte, si sólo sirve para que te pongas peor.

—¿Y como quieres que me sienta? Lee esta perdido, Drigger no me habla y no sé qué hacer por regresar las cosas a la normalidad.

—¿Y qué es normal? ¿Nuestra vida antes de que Drigger te reclamara? —Y Rei sintió esa declaración como si le hubieran echado agua encima para despertarlo—. Eso no va a volver.

—Bueno no, pero… —titubeó.

—A como lo veo yo —hablo Tyson—. Nada es igual después que somos reclamados, Rei. ¡Mírame! Me convierto en dragón y ando partiendo madres por aquí y por allá. Pero desde antes de Dragoon ya me la estaba partiendo para ayudar a un amigo, y ahora es por mis amigos que lo sigo haciendo.

—Rei —sintió la mano de su amiga tomando la suya, y su mirada se dirigió inmediatamente a ellas para después regresar al rostro de Mariah—, antes ni siquiera pensabas en tener una bestia, y eso nunca te impidió ayudar a Lee. Tal vez… tal vez lo que Lee no necesita es a Drigger, sino a su hermano.

Rei recordaba mucho ese discusión, no solo porque fue la última que tuvieron sobre sus sentimientos para con Lee y su problemática, o porque Tyson demostró que realmente podía prestar atención y ver más allá de lo que los demás asumen, o Mariah siendo nuevamente quien diera luz a sus sentimientos. Sino porque había comprendido que las personas a las que más amaba eran sus amigos y había permitido que la culpa se interpusiera entre ellos. Había sido más fácil sentir lástima por si mismo que luchar. Pero Mariah tenía razón, Lee lo necesitaba y aunque odiara a Rei, de aquí a la luna y de regreso, él lo amaba lo suficiente para impedir que esa cosa se lo arrebatara.

Esa noche había jurado salvar a Lee y llevarlo de regreso a la aldea.

Obviamente no sabía que no lo podría cumplir.


	7. ANTES II-III

**Disclaimer: Beyblade no es mío.**

* * *

 **NOTA:** Que el primer cap pasó de llamarse "inicio a "AHORA I" y el 4 que antes era "AHORA I" _now is_ "AHORA II" porque así se veía más chidis.

* * *

Ya quería terminar con lo de Rei para poder ir a lo que sigue. **_I did tried!_** Y lo que sigue también debo planearlo, porque sé que va a pasar, pero no como y ya no recuerdo que tantas mentirotas les dije so far (?).

Gracias por su review a Toaneo07 Ver2.0.

Un abrazo y beso a mi beta adorado SilentGambler y gracias a Nessa Hiwatari por seguir traduciendo este fic *3*

* * *

 ** _ANTES II-III_**

_Rei siempre se preguntó porque Drigger lo había escogido._

 _Aceptar la decisión de la bestia de buenas a primeras porque no le quedaba de otra no quería decir que entendía porqué la había tomado. Y aunque muchas veces intentó preguntar, lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un silencio extenso que se volvía incómodo._

 _No había vuelto a pensar en ello hasta que la bestia se fue sin ningún tipo de explicación y logró entenderlo cuando la recuperó._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Si Rei fuera una persona culera, diría que si las cosas terminaron como lo hicieron para Kevin –que en esos momentos era sostenido por un Lee parcialmente transformado en bestia y que lo sujetaba del cuello con su materializada cola negra– fue a causa de su propia mano. Pero eso sería ser injusto con el pobre chico que, en su afán de que las cosas regresaran a como eran antes para que sus amigos pudieran volver a ser felices, terminó como otra víctima de la aberración que se había apoderado de su amigo.

Honestamente, no podía culparlo. Rei también había querido lo mismo, pero a diferencia de él que tenía que madurar y aprender a chingazos porque se daba muchos muy seguido, Kevin tenía que aprender de otra manera.

Pero ahora estaba en juego que siguiera haciéndolo o no.

—Lee, suelta a Kevin.

Y así se le fuera la vida en ello, Rei se encargaría de que esta no fuera su última lección.

—¿Por qué Rei? —el tono casi inocente de Lee le dio escalofríos, pero se controló—Kevin no podría estar más seguro que conmigo.

Aún en la oscuridad, Rei percibió como la cola negra y brillante se apretaba más contra el delgado cuello de su amigo.

—Lee —le advirtió entre dientes, sus manos en puños, apretando con tanta fuerza que podía sentir sus uñas contra su piel.

—¿Qué harás? —y su rostro alzado y el tono malicioso fue todo lo que necesitó para saber que su amigo se había ido nuevamente, dejando a esa cosa en su lugar.

—Rei… —llamó Kevin con su voz débil.

Sintió otro escalofrío recorrer su columna, pero esta vez se propagó por el resto de su cuerpo. La opresión en su pecho empezaba a volverse insoportable.

—¡Lee que lo sueltes, él no tiene nada que ver en esto!

Su respiración se aceleraba.

—¿Seguro? —la aberración no cambió su tono, pero había atraído con su cola al menor hacia sí, tomándolo sin reparo por el cabello, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás con brusquedad—. El te trajo a mi, a final de cuentas. ¿Porque ayudarías a este insignificante humano que no buscaba más que su beneficio propio?

—Tu problema es conmigo, no con él.

—¿O es que te importa él más que yo? —y había ira, similar a la de Lee. Soltó a Kevin de la cabeza, pero no del cuello— ¿Me matarías para salvarlo a él?

Y con el agarré de su cola lo alzó para después golpearlo contra el suelo, su grito de dolor perforando a Rei hasta el alma.

—¡LEE!

.

.

.

 _No había pasado ni tres días de su extraña plática con Tyson y Mariah para cuando de repente no sólo estaba la ausencia de Lee y Drigger: Kevin tampoco estaba por ningún lado._

 _—Le dije que no se fuera tan lejos —comentó Gary, quien normalmente velaba por el más chico del grupo, ya que él había dejado bien en claro que no quería hacer nada que tuviera que ver con Rei y sus nuevos amigos. Y con Mariah no estaba porque ella siempre estaba con Rei._

 _Y aunque Tyson y Max (y por extensión Kai) dijeron que lo buscarían mientras buscaban a Lee, Rei decidió que ya estaba lo suficientemente sano para al menos regresar a Kevin con sus amigos. No debería ser tan difícil._

 _Gary y Tyson se habían ido juntos, Max terminó siguiendo a Kai –porque Kai trabajaba por su cuenta, aún en equipos, y no estaba de humor para soportar a Tyson o tenerle paciencia a Gary que aunque exageradamente fuerte y resistente, su velocidad no era tanta–; y Mariah se le pegó a Rei._

 _El problema fue que habían pasado dos noches y no hubo rastro alguno de él._

 _—Esta con Lee._

 _La seriedad de la afirmación de Kai no hizo más que aumentar la tensión que había en los demás. Todos habían pensado lo mismo pero ninguno quiso decirlo._

 _—¿A lo mejor regresó a la aldea? —ofreció Jefe como alternativa, aunque no sonaba muy seguro de su propia teoría._

 _—Han estado aquí por días. Lo pudo haber hecho antes —murmuró Max, su tono bastante más apagado que antes, pero su mirada en Rei._

 _De hecho, la mirada de todos estaba en Rei, y él lo sabía, así como sabía el por qué._

 _Si Kevin estaba con Lee, que era lo más obvio dada las circunstancias de su desaparición, y el propio Lee no había entrado todavía por las puertas de la mansión demandando su cabeza, era porque esperaba que fuera el mismo Rei quien fuera a verlo._

 _Era una trampa y todos lo sabían._

 _Así como también sabían que Rei iría de todas maneras._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Fue instinto lo que lo hizo moverse, fue su necesidad de proteger lo que hizo que se olvidara que era él, Rei, sin Drigger, el que se le acaba de ir encima a un Lee poseído por una peligrosa y demente aberración. Y no era estúpido, sabía que había caído más en la trampa, que la sonrisa desquiciada en el rostro de Lee era de victoria y que no tenía ninguno sola posibilidad contra él. Iba a morir.

Pero era eso o que siguiera lastimando a Kevin.

Con un movimiento de su negra cola, Lee lanzó al niño a un lado como un muñeco de trapo, su sonrisa anormalmente ancha, mientras corría a su encuentro con Rei, quien había hecho lo más sensato para él: taclear a Lee por la cintura para caer encima de él. Una vez en el suelo lo agarró de la orilla de su chaleco, levantándolo para tenerlo cara cara.

—¿Me quieres a mi, no? ¡Aquí estoy! —lo dejó caer con fuerza, y se golpeó el pecho con ambas palmas — ¡Matame Lee! ¡Mátame y acabemos con esto de una vez! ¡Pero deja a los demás fuera de esto!

Por un segundo, uno bastante largo, Rei vio sorpresa en Lee –genuina sorpresa– justo antes de que se deformara en una expresión de rabia y odio. En un movimiento demasiado rápido para él, Lee lo había tumbado hacia un lado y había terminado arriba suyo, tomando sus muñecas para clavarlas contra el suelo a altura de su rostro.

—Matarte sería demasiado fácil —siseó Lee, escupiendo veneno en cada palabra—. No, Rei. Te espera algo mucho —y su mirada cambió, su odio reemplazado por sadismo—, mucho peor…

Y fue cuando lo sintió, el calor en sus muñecas, el intenso y horrendo calor en sus muñecas.

—Sentirás en carne propia todo lo que pasé cuando te llevaste mi vida entera contigo.

El grito de Rei perforó la noche, ahogando hasta el de horror de Kevin y las risas insanas de la cosa esa que se aprovechaba de Lee. Todo mientras las llamas negras seguían quemando sus manos.

.

.

.

 _Lee no tuvo que darle ningún tipo de instrucción, mensaje o amenaza. Rei decidió que si iban a terminar lo que sea que habían empezado, lo más sensato era ir a buscarlo en donde se había dado su último encuentro. Solo._

 _El único que no le dijo que era un estupidez fue Kai, y estaba seguro que no necesariamente porque el ruso no pensara que lo fuera, sino porque sabía que Rei iría de todas maneras. Que los demás trataran de hacerlo cambiar de opinión era un gasto innecesario de saliva y tiempo, y Kai no era de esos que hablaban para ser ignorados._

 _—Si ese es el caso, entonces iremos contigo —sentenció Mariah con las manos en la cintura._

 _—No creo que se necesiten más de cinco personas para mantener vivo a un idiota—comentó Max con una gran sonrisa._

 _Si a Rei le pareció extraño que Kai no se opusiera a que lo incluyeran, no lo mencionó. Le agradaba saber que aún sin Drigger, sus amigos estaban ahí para él._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Cuando sintió el fuego detenerse, la sensación de la piel quemada contra el aire fresco de la noche no hizo más que empeorarlo todo. Rei se tuvo que morder los labios con todas sus fuerzas para que no escaparan sus gemidos de dolor, aunque con todo y eso aún eran audibles. Tan fuerte e insoportable que apenas y pudo procesar que la única razón por la que ahora estaba libre del ataque de Lee era porque Kevin, parcialmente transformado, se le había ido encima para quitarselo.

Había rodado por el suelo para poder mirar mejor al chico que, con su bestia presente en sus nuevas y semi transparentes extremidades, estaba prácticamente encima del pecho de Lee, rodeándolo con sus piernas para no caerse mientras le arañaba la cara con sus filosas garras de mono.

—¡TU NO ERES LEE! ¡DEJA A LEE!

—¡MONO IDIOTA!

—¡KEVIN NO!

La cola negra de Lee volvió a cobrar vida, tomó una de las garras de Kevin, quien detuvo su ataque al sentirse nuevamente aprisionado. Su mano libre atrapada por la garra negra de Lee, su expresión ya no de malicia, sino de ira.

—Ya me harte.

Escuchó el crujir del hueso, el gritó de Kevin, y un rugido familiar que hizo temblar a la tierra.

.

.

.

 _Así como sabían que era una trampa, Lee sabía que no iría solo. Y pues mierda._

 _Del primero que se deshizo fue Kai –con dos aberraciones porque pendejo no era–, que lo terminaron arrastrando a una alcantarilla. El siguiente fue Gary, una aberración con alas ya desarrolladas que era demasiado rápida, fuerte y ágil que se lo llevó de ahí para enfrentarlo en otro lado. Un par de gemelos de los que se encargarían Tyson y Max dejando que Mariah y Rei siguieran adelante; sólo para que antes de llegar con Lee, un rubio enorme de mirada severa los interceptara y Mariah decidiera quedarse porque "si mueres aquí, la aberración matará a Kevin."_

 _Rei aceptó, con un montón de dudas y sin la menor idea de cómo podría seguir adelante, pero tenía que hacerlo porque las palabras de Mariah eran tan ciertas que su miedo por la vida de Kevin era mucho más fuerte que sus propias inseguridades y complejos._

 _Su encuentro contra Lee había sido en un viejo estacionamiento abandonado de tres pisos. Porque con todo y aberración, su amigo no permitiría que cualquiera los viera; la primera vez que terminó ahí había sido después de exorcizar a una víctima, porque simplemente había vuelto a sentir el rastro de su amigo. En aquella ocasión había ido solo y no había terminado nada bien._

 _Ahora también lo hacía, pero al menos ya sabía que sus amigos creían en él. Para qué serviría eso dada su condición, exactamente no lo sabía, pero un poco de apoyo moral nunca le hacía daño a nadie._

 _Pero al ver a Lee de brazos cruzados, mientras mantenía al pequeño Kevin sometido contra el suelo gracias al agarre de su cola negra hizo que se le olvidará todo._

 _—Pensé que Kevin al menos te importaría más. Tiene tres días que llegó..._

 _—Rei… —el menor alzó la cabeza, visiblemente golpeado, rasguños en el rostro, moretones en sus mejillas, su voz débil…_

 _Ese no era Lee._

 _Esa cosa había acabado con su amigo._

 _Con suma facilidad este uso su extremidad para alzar al chico y que quedara de pie, delante de él._

 _—Pero llegaste por él mucho más rápido de lo que llegaste por mi._

 _—Lee, suelta a Kevin._

.

.

.

No corrió, correr era sinónimo de perder tiempo; saltó. Saltó con todas sus fuerzas, dejando que su renovado instinto tomara el control de su cuerpo y que la nueva corriente de adrenalina que parecía bombear por su sangre sedara cualquier sensación de dolor.

Lee apenas tuvo tiempo para soltar a Kevin y defenderse de las blancas y afiladas garras que ahora poseía Rei en lugar de sus manos. Tuvo que usar las propias para intentar detener su avance. Con toda la fuerza que ahora poseía, Rei podía empujar a Lee a pesar de toda la resistencia que este ponía.

—¡Rei! —escuchó el grito entre los gimoteos de Kevin.

—Tu bestia regresó. —los ahora amarillos ojos de Lee brillaron aún más, a pesar de estar en una situación menos favorable.

—Esto termina ahora Lee —siseó Rei, sintiendo como sus músculos se ensanchaban, como su sangre le hervía y notando las rayas que iban apareciendo en su piel. El dolor por las quemaduras olvidado.

Sin perder la vista de Lee, habló:

—¡KEVIN SAL DE AQUÍ! ¡VE CON MIS AMIGOS!

A esas alturas al menos Kai debería haber terminado ya y dadas las circunstancias, no se negaría a hacerse cargo de Kevin.

Decidió confiar en que el chico al fin le haría caso, y regresó con Lee, que le sonreía de esa manera maníaca que sólo le pertenecía a la aberración dentro de él. Esta aún se resistía al poder descomunal que Rei concentraba en sus manos. Dándose cuenta de esto, rápidamente dejó de meter presión para dar una patada con la planta del pie en el pecho de Lee. Este no tuvo problema en capturarla con ambas manos, dejando al chino sorprendido. Pero se repuso y usando esa misma pierna atrajo a Lee hacia él, quien por error y ante la sorpresa del movimiento soltó la pierna que sostenía. Rei lo tomó del cuello y cabeza para sostenerse, aterrizar sin problemas, forzarlo a que se inclinara y golpearlo con cada rodilla en las costillas. Después lo tomó de sus ropas para girarlo y dejarlo caer contra el suelo.

Logró oír risas entre sus quejidos, pero para cuando estuvo encima de él, sentado en su pecho, con una pierna a cada lado, siguió ignorándolo. Le tiró un puño, pero Lee lo detuvo. Enfadado le tiro el otro pero volvió a ser bloqueado por su amigo.

—Escúchame bien Lee —siseó Rei entre dientes— no me importa que me odies el resto de tu vida, o que nunca me perdones. Pero estas equivocado si crees que permitiré que esa cosa te mate a ti o a los demás.

—¿Esa cosa eh? —la mirada de Lee lo heló. Porque no era ninguna mirada asociada aquel monstruo, pero tampoco era una mirada propia de Lee—. ¿En serio crees que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo?

Y eso fue peor que cualquier otro golpe que hubiera recibido en toda su vida.

Ese no era Lee.

No podía ser Lee.

Aprovechándose de su estado, Lee forzó a Rei a un lado para terminar nuevamente encima de él. Con su cola agarró una de las muñecas lastimadas de Rei y la encajó contra el suelo. Apenas había terminado de quejarse por el brusco movimiento cuando ya tenía la otra muñeca sujeta por la garra de Lee.

—¿Crees que Black Dranzer me escogió al azar? —y la rabia estaba de vuelta, la expresión se deformaba y el agarre en sus muñecas aún transformadas se volvía más y más doloroso a pesar de Drigger.

—No dejes que gane Lee… —suplicó.

—¿Que fue contra mi voluntad?

—¡Lee esa cosa te está controlando! Tu nunca le harías daño a Kevin...

—Y eso que es el único del que te has enterado.

El calor en sus muñecas fue tan intenso como la última vez, saltando un alarido de dolor junto con Drigger. Las palabras de Lee aun hacían eco en su mente.

—¡Lee aceptó todas mis condiciones! —la voz que sonaba como la de su amigo pero era de esa cosa podía ser escuchada a pesar de sus gritos—. A cambio de que lo liberara de una vez por todas.

Sintió que las llamas se detuvieron, y de no ser por Drigger sabía que la aberración le hubiera roto las muñecas hace tiempo, como había hecho con Kevin. Jadeó porque no podía hacer más; cerró la boca, mordiéndose los labios para no evidenciar el verdadero daño que había recibido. Pero al ver la cara de Lee a escasos centímetros de la suya y sonriendo con burla y sadismo, supo que no lo había conseguido.

—Pobre Lee.

Rei gruñó, intentando liberarse pero nada. Lo único que logró fue lastimarse más y esta vez el espasmo de dolor recorrió su cuerpo por completo, sintiendo como una corriente eléctrica iba por su cuerpo hasta la médula. La aberración rió.

—Se va su amiguito y de repente el mundo ya no tiene sentido.

Y para horror de Rei, vio como la piel de su amigo se empezaba a tornar negra como la brea y de la espalda de Lee emergían sus poderosas pero descuidadas alas negras. Era la primera vez que veía una transformación de ese tipo.

Empezó a forcejear con más fuerzas.

—Tanta tristeza, tanta rabia, tanto odio y todo en silencio, porque tenía que ser tu reemplazo.

Su respiración se había vuelto incontrolable. El dolor, los espamos, Lee… era una marea de sentimientos que apenas y le daban tiempo de procesar y controlar sus movimientos corporales. La aberración seguía tomando control de su amigo, su pelo ahora era blanco. Estaba perdiendo a Lee para siempre.

—No...

—Maldita la hora en que apareciste —y la voz se distorsionó, se volvió más grave y rasposa,—. Te di todo y no fue suficiente para ti —pero aún era Lee.

—Nunca se trató de eso... —logró articular.

—Hubiera luchado por Drigger si eso hubiera hecho que te quedaras.

—Te lo hubiera dado.

Sus ojos habían perdido sus pupilas para dejarlos completamente amarillos.

Lee se había ido.

Lo vio mover su cabeza y que su cuello tronaba, parpadeando varias veces como si acabara de despertar y no estuviera sometiendo a Rei.

—Y adiós Lee.

Y fue la voz, esa grave y rasposa y venenosa voz lo que hizo que su cuerpo hirviera de ira. Porque no, Lee no se había ido, se lo habían quitado. Y no iba a permitir que le quitaran a nadie más.

—Ocho años sin tener esta forma…

No siguió, porque la agitada respiración de Rei y sus movimientos se habían vuelto más erráticos. Se retorcía bajo el cuerpo de Lee con más violencia que antes, apretando los dientes con fuerza, algo corría por sus venas y ya no era sangre.

—¡DRIGGER!

El rugido se escuchó de la tierra al cielo, haciendo eco en el firmamento, iluminando la noche oscura.

—¡NO!

La aberración regresó su vista del cielo sólo para toparse con la ahora mirada felina de Rei. Una descarga eléctrica en su garra izquierda hizo que la aberración retirara su cola negra de esta, y Rei tomó la camisa de que traía para jalarlo hacia el suelo con él, cara a cara como antes.

—Esto es por Lee...

Y gritó. Pero el sonido no vino de su garganta, el cielo fue el que retumbó haciendo temblar a la tierra, iluminandolo todo antes de regresar con fuerza y velocidad a su dueño, y por consiguiente, a su enemigo.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAH!

El trueno dio en el blanco, la descarga directa que recibió la aberración de manos de Rei y Drigger fue suficiente para debilitar su agarre de una vez por todas.

Rei sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Lo arrojó contra el suelo, se puso de rodillas a un lado de él, y empezó el procedimiento que conocía de memoria. Con su garra izquierda cubrió el que fue el rostro de Lee…

—Va a morir… —jadeó la aberración.

Rei lo ignoró. Su mano empezó a volver a la normalidad y las rayas de su cuerpo empezaban a desaparecer.

—LEE NO PUEDE VIVIR SIN MI….¡AAH!

Rei cerró los ojos con fuerza, ignorando el ardor detrás de ellos y sintiendo como toda la energía y todo el poder que había obtenido se concentraba su mano.

—YA ES MUY TARDE.

El cuerpo de Lee convulsionaba a un lado suyo, mientras Drigger seguía haciendo su trabajo con él.

—NO QUEDARÁ NADA CUANDO TERMINEN.

Rei apretó los dientes y tragó saliva. Drigger se estaba tardando demasiado…

—No lo abandones, Drigger, debemos intentarlo…

—ES MÍO.

Y en un arranque Rei levantó un poco la cabeza de la aberración sólo para golpearla otra vez con contra el suelo, provocando que el pavimento se resquebrajaba.

—Lee tienes que regresar, ¿me oíste? —espetó abriendo los ojos, acercándose más al cuerpo casi inerte de su amigo, pero sin quitar su mano de su rostro—. No importa lo que te haya dicho esa cosa, no importa lo que hiciste. Drigger, Mariah, Gary y Kevin te queremos de regreso.

Cuando salió el siguiente alarido de sus labios, Rei nunca se había sentido tan feliz de haber lastimado a Lee.

—Yo te quiero de regreso, te necesito de regreso. Necesito a mi hermano, no me dejes solo con todo esto Lee, por favor.

Lo primero que cambió fue su pelo, poco a poco el blanco en él se caía al suelo, dando lugar al negro natural que poseía antes. Lo siguiente fue su piel, la tez negra caía como pintura contra el suelo, mientras Lee recuperaba su tono natural.

—Lucha Lee, y yo te ayudaré.

Rei casi sonrío al sentir como el poder de Drigger volvía a su cuerpo por su mano, recorriendo su brazo, como sangre por sus venas. Estaba funcionando. Su bestia se había deshecho de la aberración.

Las garras negras desaparecieron, también, cayendo contra el suelo de manera líquida antes de acumularse con el resto y volverse una especie de masa negra, vaporosa y transparente. Luego fue la cola y las plumas de las alas empezaron a caer hasta que estas también se desvanecieron, el cuerpo de Lee volvía a la normalidad al tiempo que sus movimientos involuntarios cesaban, quedando inmóvil.

A Rei se le detuvo el corazón, quitó la mano del rostro de su amigo una vez que Drigger había regresado por completo y lo tomó entre sus brazos, apretándolo contra sí con todas sus fuerzas. Antes de poder hacer algo más, su mirada se posó en la cosa negra en el suelo, esa que se había desprendido de Lee y ahora tomaba la forma de una ave ante sus ojos.

Las aberraciones no hacían eso. Las aberraciones eran exorcizadas por la bestia del cuerpo del humano y se iban. No había manera de que dejaran ese tipo de residuo.

No había manera de que existieran de manera física sin un humano.

Miro a Lee alarmado, pero este seguía inerte y Drigger no hubiera dejado ni un gramo de esa cosa en él.

—Black Dranzer… —susurró recordando el nombre de ese ser delante suyo.

El ave negra lanzó un escalofriante graznido que le heló la sangre antes de partir de ahí, volando hacia el cielo. Su amenaza hacia eco en la noche, y en lo más profundo de los miedos de Rei.

La volverían a ver, y aunque en aquel entonces no sabía lo cierto de tan mal presagio, si supo que Lee sólo había sido el principio de algo mucho peor.

.

.

.

Rei pudo haber pasado horas ahí, con Lee entre sus brazos, no lo recordaba la verdad. Sólo sabía que si lo soltaba podía correr el riesgo de morir y no volvería a perderlo.

Y mientras de sus labios salían miles de súplicas y perdones dichas entre susurros contra la frente de Lee, entendió que tal vez Drigger no quería a un líder para el clan, sino a un protector. Alguien que los amara tanto que poner su vida en riesgo no fuera tan horrible como la idea de perderlos.

Sonrió con amargura ante la posibilidad de haberle fallado, pero Drigger no estaba furioso. Al menos no con él.

.

.

.

La única razón por la que recordaba a Mariah fue porque había intentando quitarle a Lee de los brazos.

 _"Drigger lo mantiene vivo…"_

La implicación estaba ahí, no dicha pero obvia, y el grito de Mariah pareció más un lamento. La vio tomar las manos de su hermano entre las suyas y esconder su rostro en su brazo. Y ver los moretones y heridas en su amiga, tan desamparada y lastimada... sólo habían hecho que su corazón se rompiera aún más y que con cada sollozo y grito de ella se cayera en añicos.

Porque lo más doloroso de todo aquello había sido saber que ni siquiera con Drigger en esos momentos habría sido suficiente para salvarlo.

—Rei, podemos salvarlo.

Las palabras de Max habían sido como si le hubieran tirado una roca al espejo de su realidad. El centro de sus emociones aún era Lee, en esos momentos, por lo que apenas y tuvo fuerzas para entender las palabras de su amigo.

Se había olvidado de sus amigos.

—… mi mamá puede… le harán lo que a mi… llevar.

 _¿Quienes? ¿Quién se iba a llevar a Lee?_

 _—_ … ellos trabajan con mi mamá, estará bien… como yo…

 _¡NO!_

 _—..._ Perdón Rei, pero no nos queda de otra.

Al despertar sabría que había sido Kai quien lo golpeó y lo dejó inconsciente –considerando que eso se le daba muy bien–, que Tyson había tenido que retener a Mariah mientras un tal Eddie lidiaba con Kevin y Gary en lo que Max y otra desconocida, Emily, preparaban a Lee.

Y aunque tendría que pasar casi un año para que Rei le agradeciera entre lágrimas lo que había hecho, en esos momentos odio a Max como nunca lo haría en su vida.

Se habían llevado a Lee a Estados Unidos. Lejos de él y bajo la jurisdicción de la madre ausente de Max.


	8. AHORA III

**Beyblade sigue sin ser mío, pero ni pedo, la vida sigue.**

* * *

Miren qué vinieron las vacaciones, luego un _freelanceo,_ para después terminar con que conseguí trabajo "estable" más una maestría. _So_ , lo siento ¡Pero heme aquí otra vez!... Y sí, me tome unas SEÑORAS LIBERTADES creativas para el siguiente cap. porque la medicina me falló. Pero bueno ni modo, ahí dispensen. Besitos :D.

 _Gracias por sus reviews a Funeral-Of-Humanity, kai hiwatari s2 y Nessa Hiwatari *-*._

¡GRACIAS a mi beta adorado SilentGambler!

* * *

 ** _AHORA III_**

Para Max ya no existía cosa a la que le tuviera más miedo que al silencio. Y no tanto a la acción de cerrar la boca, o de bajar el volumen de alguna melodía, era la idea de que se dejara de producir sonido en absoluto. Siendo que el sonido (ruido, melodía, voz, susurro, grito, estruendo, murmullo…) era el resultado de la vibración que un cuerpo emitía, la ausencia de sonido implicaba no que se contuviera o se redujera, sino que dejaba de vibrar, de moverse: que estaba muerto.

Por eso, aunque Daichi se la pasara dormido constantemente y sólo pudiera abandonar su cama por algunos momentos durante el día (caminar e ir al baño), le daba tranquilidad saber que podía moverse.

No así Kai.

Max temía, como el resto de sus amigos, que lo peor llegara y que lo único que mantuviera a su amigo vivo fueran las máquinas del hospital. Sin embargo, con Tyson histérico por ello y Rei tratando de sobrellevar tanto su propia situación como lo de Kai, el rubio había sentido que era su deber cuidar del más pequeño, que si bien no estaba en peligro, sí había pasado el suficiente tiempo solo como para que encima despertara en un hospital sin alguien a su lado. A final de cuentas, y a diferencia al resto de sus amigos, Max estaba mejor. O bien... O tolerable…y si entre tanto caos él podía aparentar un poco de normalidad, al menos para que los esfuerzos y preocupaciones de todos pudieran estar donde realmente importaba, estaba bien. O sea, se podía mover a diferencia de Kai, con más facilidad que Tyson y Rei y al menos no tenía que estar en una cama todo el día como Daichi.

 _Estaba bien, o al menos mejor._

Aunque su cuerpo se encargaba de recordarle constantemente que realmente no era así. Que así como Tyson ya no iba a caminar bien, Rei no podría ver, que la piel de Daichi ya no iba a ser la misma y que Kai, posiblemente, ya no era Kai... el ya no era el mismo Max.

Porque dentro del silencio bajo el que ahora vivía, su cuerpo era la única voz que podía _sentir_ y le traducía el mundo a su alrededor.

Fue así como supo que Tyson iba como loco a buscarlo. No porque lo escuchara, sino por esas escandalosas vibraciones provenientes de las suelas de sus zapatos, esas que hacían eco en su propio cuerpo y le alertaban del paso fuerte y el otro arrastrado que había aprendido a identificar que era de su amigo.

Max miró hacia Daichi una vez más, sólo para asegurarse de que Tyson no estuviera haciendo tanto escándalo como lo sentía y decidió salir a recibirlo. Daichi no necesitaba ser preocupado todavía.

Cuando salió, efectivamente, Tyson iba medio trotando en su dirección; no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al comprobar que en efecto, estaba arrastrando su pie izquierdo. Max fue a su encuentro, asegurándose de que se viera que no le hacía ninguna gracia verlo en ese estado. Solo que antes de siquiera poder regañarlo, su amigo lo tomó de los hombros para verlo frente a frente y moviendo los labios, de manera pausada y clara, darle la noticia.

 _"Necesitamos a tu mamá, Dranzer no está."_

-.-.-.-.-.-

Judy Tate no estaba en su oficina, así que estaba en el laboratorio, y cuando estaba en el laboratorio su celular estaba apagado, sin importar la situación en la que se encontraran y en especial por la situación en la que se encontraban ahora.

Desde el incidente contra Mystel y los demás, su madre se había encerrado a buscar una solución que Max estaba seguro jamás llegaría. Y cuando al fin pudieron encontrar a Kai su madre le dio prioridad al amigo de su hijo, aunque Max sospechaba que, muy en el fondo, seguía albergando las esperanzas de antes. Con menos razón permitiría que el aparato la distrajera, aunque hacía encontrarla en una situación de emergencia como esta más complicado.

Después de pedirle a Tyson que se quedara con Daichi se marchó de ahí, trotando lo más rápido que podía sin empeorar su estado.

Y cuando le faltan tan solo unos metros para dar la vuelta, es cuando las siente: las vibraciones en un ritmo constante contra el suelo, casi como un susurro. Al dar la vuelta en el último pasillo que lo llevará a su destino, se encuentra de cara con Spencer, sentado. Sentado en una silla de ruedas.

 _"¿Sucede algo?"_

La pregunta del ruso lo tomó por sorpresa, sólo que no sabía si porque lo ha hecho abriendo la boca un poco más de lo normal en consideración de su condición, o por que para Max verlo de aquella manera aún era demasiado drástico para su mente. De igual manera, decidió contestarle. El ruso merecía saberlo tanto como ellos, así que miró a Spencer directamente y abrió la boca para resumir la problemática en una sola palabra.

 _"Kai."_

 _"¿Muerto?"_

Max abrió los ojos impresionado por la forma tan seca en la que percibió la pregunta, pero prefirió contestar simplemente negando con la cabeza enérgicamente, antes de mover sus manos en cortos pero exagerados ademanes que era de los pocos que sabía y que estaba seguro Spencer reconocería.

Y al parecer le entendió, porque su expresión de preocupación se ensombreció, haciendo que sus facciones se endurecieran en esa neutral y seria mirada que parecía esculpida en hielo y que recordaba haberle visto en sus primeros encuentros.

 _"Eso no debe de estar pasando."_

Y Max le entendió sólo porque logró ver el movimiento de sus labios, porque era obvio por la manera en la que miraba hacia el final del pasillo que estaba hablando más consigo mismo que con Max.

El rubio sin pensarlo mucho se acercó a él, para entrar en su campo de visión y llamar su atención. Cuando lo logró, con su mano libre señaló a Spencer, y luego hacia el techo, antes de volverlo a señalar a él de manera desesperada.

Spencer le entendió.

 _"No, Max. Kai es diferente a Tala, Bryan y a mi. Pero por eso mismo."_

El rubio miró hacia el techo una vez más, como si le fuera posible desde esa posición ver a Kai.

 _"No puede irse así como así. Si Kai está vivo, Dranzer está con él. Sólo no sé porque no la pueden ver."_

Y Max, volvió a moverse, esta vez apoyando sus manos en los descansabrazos de la silla de Spencer, su expresión suplicante pero sus labios clarísimos.

 _"Tienen que hablar."_

Spencer dejó salir un suspiro, antes de mirar a Max con una seriedad impenetrable.

 _"Nada de lo que digamos cambiará que no puedan ver a Dranzer, Max."_

El rubio suspiró, pero en lugar de dejar el tema por la paz, se enderezó y señaló en dirección al pasillo por el que acaba de pasar, al cual se dirigía Spencer.

El ruso le entendió. Y lo sabía porque ahora sí lucía molesto.

 _"Fue tu madre la que trató a Ian, preguntale a ella."_

Y sin más por decir, Spencer llevó sus manos a las ruedas de su silla y se fue de ahí, dejando a Max preguntándose nuevamente porque la renuencia de los rusos a revelar la verdad de lo que Boris les había hecho.

Cuando al fin llegó al laboratorio, se sorprendió de ver a Rei y Mariah ahí. Por la expresión de la chica de pelo rosa y la tensa pose de su amigo, sumado a la cara de preocupación de su madre, Max temió lo peor.

Inmediatamente llamó su atención golpeando con los nudillos la mesa más cercana. Los tres voltearon a verlo y realmente no fue necesario que siquiera preguntara, su madre puede leer su pregunta en su rostro.

Y aunque lo de Kai ya lo sabía, no la teoría de Bryan y Rei; no sabía de Black Dranzer y eso cambió todo.

Porque si esa cosa esta de regreso, si esa cosa seguía tratando de apoderarse de él y Dranzer no estaba por ningún lado, ¿qué le esperaba a Kai? ¿Con Black Dranzer de regreso podría sobrevivir algo de él estando tan débil? ¿Podrían volver a recuperar a su amigo? ¿Y a Dranzer?

Entonces lo notó.

 _"¡Tenemos tiempo!"_ exclama con fuerza.

Sólo que en realidad no exclama nada. No puede. Y nadie lo ve tampoco; su madre está con la vista en el historial clínico de Kai en su tableta, buscando algo, lo que sea… y Mariah discute con Rei quien ahora tiene la mirada nublada. Nadie ve sus labios o sus manos moverse y Max podría llorar del puto coraje al recordar que como ya no puede oír ni hablar, sólo pueden verlo moverse.

Pero no lo hace. Max no llora porque sus piernas lo sostienen, la vista no le falla y no está débil como para permanecer postrado en una cama. Así que tragándose el nudo en la garganta y sus complejos, va con su madre, la tomó del brazo y cuando esta lo ve al fin ignora olímpicamente la culpa y la tristeza que vive en su semblante desde hace semanas, porque lo importante es Kai, más que nunca y como la última vez.

 _"Tampoco estaba Black Dranzer"_ le dice mezclando sus manos y sus labios. _"Hilary no lo vio. No se puede esconder de ella."_

—Eso no soluciona el problema principal, Max —menciona su madre para sí, sin verlo a la cara, pero Max entiende sus labios—: un renacido sin bestia muere, y si Dranzer no está con Kai, pero tampoco lo está Black Dranzer…

—¿Las máquinas?

La voz de Rei sonó débil, baja. A sabiendas de que esa posibilidad era igual o peor que la muerte.

—Sus signos vitales siguen igual —afirma la mujer con preocupación, revisando nuevamente su tableta—. Kai aún no llega a ese punto.

—Admito que Black Dranzer me da pavor —empieza Mariah en voz baja— Pero está vivo, y por su cuenta, eso es lo que importa ¿no? —pregunta con esperanza.

Sin embargo tanto Rei como Judy se miran entre ellos, obviamente no tan felices como Mariah.

—Si yo hubiera traído a Kai de vuelta, sí —explica Judy—. Pero el procedimiento con Kai fue diferente.

—¿Qué hay de Ian? —pregunta Rei, adelantándose a Max—. Fue usted quien lo trajo de vuelta.

—Sólo le dimos la bestia que Boris no había alcanzado a adherir… —Max nota el cambio de expresión de inmediato, conoce a su madre y sabe que al fin ha dado con algo— ¡Las bestias!

Aunque ellos no entiendan bien precisamente qué.

Max ve como su madre entra en uno de esos arranques donde se olvida de todos, va hacia su escritorio repleto de papeles y mientras con una mano parece buscar unos en específico, con la otra está tratando de alcanzar una pluma o lo que sea, siempre y cuando le permita rayar.

—¿El Sr. Dickenson viene en camino, cierto? —pregunta, sin verlos.

—Sí —contesta Rei.

—Bien.

Max no lo soportó más y tomó la muñeca de su madre, antes de que tomara otro papel. La mujer se detuvo, como si el contacto la hubiera quemado la piel, pero no quitó la mirada del escritorio. Max volvió a jalarla, y ella al fin accedió a verlo. La expresión de su hijo fue suficiente para calmarla y regresar a la realidad, pero también a la sonrisa triste que siempre aparecía cuando lo veía.

—Lo siento —Max prefería creer que lo decía por su reciente espectáculo, pero de cierta manera sabía que no era enteramente por eso.

—¿Ha descubierto algo? —preguntó Mariah, llamando la atención de la mujer.

—Creo… aún tendremos que acorralar a Tala entre el señor Dickenson y yo para confirmar mis sospechas, pero de ser ciertas, necesitaremos un poco de ayuda extra —y esta vez miró a los tres—. Vayan con Kai.

Max volvió a jalar de su muñeca, y su madre regresó su mirada a él.

 _"¿Nos vas a decir que es?"_

Su madre asintió con su cabeza.

—Apenas hablemos con Tala lo haré —luego mira a Rei, recordando la situación de su hijo y su amigo—; les diré que es lo que sucede. Por el momento ve con tus amigos.

Max la soltó, y aprovechó para retomar el último papel que había sacado de uno de los folders en su escritorio. Con eso hecho salió de ahí.

Mariah se cruzó de brazos, viendo a Rei y Max.

—¿Por que hay tanto misterio con los rusos y sus bestias? —preguntó—. Todos sabemos que los cinco son renacidos.

—El problema es que los chicos han sido bastante vagos al respecto —menciona Rei—. Y en su momento, el Sr. Dickenson no creyó necesario hacer más preguntas que pudieran molestarlos, estaban bien y a salvo con nosotros. Pero considerando el último ataque de Boris, la situación actual de Kai y que a pesar de eso ninguno de los tres nos quiera decir algo… —el chino frunció el ceño, dejando el resto de la oración en el aire.

Mariah bajo la cabeza, entendiendo y Max también.

Renacer era complicado, lo fue para él, y sabe que la situación con Kai y los demás fue bastante complicado; que Boris se había saltado toda ética y sentido del decoro con tal de ofrecer resultados funcionales.

¿Pero qué más les hizo que impide que hablen? ¿Qué cosa innombrable había hecho Boris que personas tan temerarias como Tala y Bryan, o tan disciplinadas como Spencer prefirieron llevarse el secreto a la tumba y a Kai con ellos?


End file.
